Jurassic Park IV: Evolution
by XStarCraftMasterX
Summary: ATTENTION:CHAPTER SIX IS NOW ADDED. CHAPTER SEVEN HAS ALSO BEEN ADDED. CHAPTER EIGHT COMING SOON. ENJOY THE STORY, THANK YOU.
1. Horror Ride

Jurassic  
Park IV:  
Evolution  
  
  
Chapter 1: Horror Ride  
  
Dr. Alan Grant stood overlooking a newly discovered Tyrannosaur skeleton. This was the best day of his life and in fossil finding history. He and his team had successfully uncovered a full Tyrannosaur skeleton. Ellie Sattler took herself away from the find and went to stand with Grant.  
"Some find, huh?" She asked Dr. Grant shrugged "Yeah, I guess." He said casually even though he was lying. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by clicking his heels together and such, but he was very excited for such an incredible recovery of a full Tyrannosaur skeleton.  
"You remember the first time we met Hammond?" Ellie asked  
"I don't want to talk about it Ellie, we've been through this before." Grant said firmly  
"You and I both know it doesn't help us at all to remember those things. After all, I had therapy for three weeks, and no matter how many times I told my therapist that I had encountered dinosaurs, he just nod and write on his clip board that I was in need of a mental hospital." Grant stated  
"Fine, but there's somebody to see you. I think," Ellie said, staring into the distance at a man getting out of a truck, and waving to Alan Grant.  
"Oh God," Grant said "it can't be him," But Grant recognized him perfectly: White hair and beard, his staff with the amber on it, and his clean white suit; John Hammond.  
"Who is it, Alan?" Ellie asked curiously  
"It's." Grant's voice trailed "it's Hammond." Grant said flatly  
"I thought he was like, seventy five. Shouldn't he be dead now?" Grant didn't say anything as the old man held onto his hat, dodging paleontologists and rocks and bones and such, stumbling over to Grant.  
"Ah, good to see you again, Alan," Hammond said cheerfully  
"I have a purpose for coming here today, and that would be to ask you, Ellie, Malcolm, Eddie Carr, Dr. Thorne, and Richard Levine to come to the restaurant down the road. I think it's a Denny's or something,"  
"I'm sorry John, but we just recovered the find of the century here and we can't leave it for a minute," Grant said  
"No, no, I don't plan to take you on a horror ride again Alan," Hammond said, reassuringly  
"Well it wasn't intended to be a horror ride last time, now was it?" Alan said sharply  
"Forget the past, Alan, let's just move on," Hammond begged  
"Tonight at Denny's? Good, we'll be there, John," Ellie interjected  
"What the hell are you talking about Ellie? Are you crazy?" Alan complained  
"Oh, excellent, excellent," Hammond said, turning to his truck  
"He's and old man, Alan, humor him," Ellie said  
"When I get old, I don't plan to kill anybody with genetically cloned dinosaurs, Ellie," Alan said strictly  
"But I'll do it anyway," He said, his voice dragging Alan took out his cell phone and called up everyone.  
That night at Denny's the whole crew was there: Levine, Eddie, Thorne, Malcolm, Alan, Ellie, and Hammond.  
"Now," said Hammond "let me get right to the point. I want all of you to accompany me to Isla Nublar. When my dream was destroyed there, I had left something very important there."  
"What was it?" Levine asked  
"What I left were not precious fossils, notes or any of that, but I left dinosaurs." Hammond said firmly "WHAT?" Everyone chorused at once  
"Yes, dinosaurs. I left two of every species there: One male and one female, so that they could breed. I did that because I was very low on amber supplies, but now that they are breeding and my scientists aren't there to deny the hormone that can make these creatures male too instead of just female, there is a possibility that there are dinosaurs out there. And not just dinosaurs, but males too and aggressive ones at that. Plus, we had special darts to stabilize the aggressive dinosaurs, but males there have gotten stressed with the growing population. Their nests are being raided, their young are being eaten, and herbivores are dying out because there are far too many predators. Once the island is stuffed full of dinosaurs, they will find a way out of there. In fact, I believe there is a way back. My good friend, Diego. He is on that island. He has a large boat, big enough for eight brachiosaurus to fit into. If dinosaurs were to accidentally stumble onto that ship when Diego leaves to come here to the mainland, those dinosaurs could be let loose on all of us. We have to save Diego, and kill those dinosaurs." Hammond explained  
"Why don't we get some helicopters to do the job, like last time?" asked Ellie  
"Because the helicopters obviously didn't finish their job last time, or else no dinosaurs would remain on that island." Hammond said "and last time I spoke to the men who came and rescued us, they were ticked off, and promised me they'd never be around for me again." Hammond said  
"It is plainly up to us, now," Hammond finished There was silence until Thorne spoke up.  
"Dodgson. What about Dodgson? For all we know, he's probably taking advantage of this now and stealing eggs during all this overpopulation confusion!"  
"My God, I forgot about that back stabbing fool!" Levine said "we must leave for Isla Nublar immediately!" He yelled  
The group dashed from each of their houses to the other, collecting food water, books, weapons, and anything else they might need. Even Grant was into it.  
"You can bet we won't get there by helicopter, so I bought an airplane when I had to sell my fossils." Hammond pointed out "it's in my back yard. I had so much money I bought a manor, an airplane, a-" Hammond was cut off  
"We don't have time for a history lesson, John," warned Alan "let's just get that plane,"  
After driving to Hammond's manor and stepping into his plane, everyone slouched in their chairs to enjoy the view. Two pilots that nobody except Hammond knew were taking them to Isla Nublar.  
After a good twelve hours, the plane was ready to land.  
"Finally, we're here!" Grant exclaimed with a yawn  
"Yes, and so is Dodgson," Hammond said grimly "and he's just arriving too"  
  
Chapter 2: Dodgson  
  
"God damn it! It's about damn time!" Dodgson said, unloading his boat.  
"I know what you mean, boss," chorused Howard King and George Baselton, Dodgson's partners in crime. Eventually, the men were finished taking out their land cruiser and their various other equipment. Dodgson took out a gun shaped tool. There was a dial on the side to make a high- pitched sound higher or lower. If Dodgson pointed this tool at a dinosaur when he had it at a really high pitched sound, he could make the dinosaurs back away, giving Baselton time to get some eggs. All Dodgson had to do is hold the thing up while King sat in the car, holding the battery box that was attached by cord to the gun shaped tool. Simple enough for me, thought Dodgson.  
"So, let's go get some dinosaurs, boys! What do ya say?" Dodgson said enthusiastically  
"Let's do this boss!" yelled King in response, as they all climbed into the car and drove into the jungle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Preparing to land, sir!" said one of the pilots, yelling above the now roaring engines  
"Take us down," replied Hammond as the group came down towards the last remaining landing strip on the island. Before the pilot or co-pilot could make a move though, the plane was already crashing through the foliage, as leaves smacked the sides of the plane. Levine stood up.  
"Are you trying to kill us?" He yelled to the pilots  
"No! It was an unintentional blowout in our left propeller!" The pilot yelled back As soon as all the chaos had started, it came to a crashing end. The plane's left wing hit a tree trunk and broke off, but the plane kept going, sinking deeper into the jungle, next to the middle of the trees, until they hit a tree hard. The sudden jolting stop sent the co-pilot out the windshield and into the jungle below.  
"No! Jameson!" Yelled the pilot to the unseen Jameson Tears filled the pilot's eyes as he reached out the broken windshield.  
"No." He whispered Around the pilot, everyone was silent, mourning for Jameson, probably sprawled on the jungle floor, dead. Suddenly there was a rustling sound.  
"What was that? Jameson? Is that you?" said the pilot  
"Augh." said Jameson as he crawled up the nose of the plane  
"You're alive! Jameson! You're ali-" There was a sudden roar and a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage behind Jameson, who was now screaming as he scrambled to get back into the plane. It was too late. The Tyrannosaur's jaws closed around Jameson's waist, his legs kicking inside the dinosaur's mouth. The Tyrannosaur swung its head from side to side, probably to crush his bones. Jameson was swaying lifelessly from the Rex's jaws as the dinosaur lumbered back into the foliage, pleased with its new prize.  
"Oh Jesus, he ate Jameson." The pilot's voice trailed  
"Don't worry Nick," Hammond said putting a hand on the pilot's shoulder "you won't end up that way,"  
  
* * *  
  
Dodgson blared the radio in the land cruiser.  
"Don't you think that is a bad idea, boss?" yelled Baselton over the radio Dodgson shut the radio off.  
"Ah, I guess," He replied Dodgson jolted to a stop at the first nest. It was a Parasaurolophus nest. Dodgson plugged the cord into the battery pack and the other end into the gun-like tool. He shoved the battery pack into Howard King's hands as he and Baselton moved forward  
"Should we be scared of these things, boss?" Asked Baselton nervously  
"You're kidding, right? These animals are stupid, they aren't carnivores, and this baby right here 'ill scare 'em to hell." Dodgson said, patting the gun-like tool on the side Dodgson and Baselton entered the nest. All the Parasaurolophus quickly snapped their heads up to look at the intruders.  
"Don't worry about them, George." Dodgson said, reassuringly Dodgson raised the gun-like tool and twisted the dial up half way. An ear- splitting high-pitched sound rang out all over the clearing where the nest was. The Parasaurolophus could stand the sound no longer. They backed to the edge of the clearing, very agitated, but not coming forward.  
"Get the egg already, damn it!" Dodgson yelled  
"Yeah, I'm on it," Baselton said, trembling George Baselton ran up to one of the nests and hoisted up one of the large eggs. Dodgson backed away with Baselton at his side, but Dodgson kept the sound going until he left the clearing. He turned it off and ran to the car with Baselton. At the car, Baselton secured the egg inside a black metal box, the inside ready for three more eggs. The inside of the box had Styrofoam to protect the eggs. Baselton closed it and slouched against his seat.  
"Where to next, boss?" King asked, very excited  
"Next? Oh, yes. Next we go to the Apatosaurs," said Dodgson, smiling  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn! Dodgson is here! And by the looks of it he took an egg from the parasaur what's-their-face!" Thorne yelled, turning purple with rage  
"Parasaurolophus, Doc., Parasaurolophus." Pointed out Levine  
"Ah, who gives a damn?" Thorne snapped  
"Shut up! Both of you!" yelled Grant, pushing them away from each other.  
"I think we better find you're friend Diego before they kill each other or before the dinosaurs kill us," Ellie pointed out calmly to Hammond Hammond nodded and took himself away from Nick, no paralyzed with fear.  
"I think we should too, Ellie. All right! Salvage any food, water, weapons, or any thing else we might need along the way! We need at least one compass, that's for sure." Hammond ordered Nobody wasted time. They could only manage to salvage eight water bottles, nine sandwiches, and one Lindstradt rifle; filled with ten poison darts. Hammond handed a water bottle, and a sandwich to everybody, and gave the rifle to Thorne.  
"Ok, we have to go north to the 'north shore'. That's where Diego is docked at the moment. Let's move out." Hammond ordered Out of the tree beside them though, a total of about thirteen little green dinosaurs-about the size of a chicken-hopped into the plane.  
"What the hell are those?" asked Eddie  
"Procompsaugnothids," said Levine "they're carnivores, they eat meat. Stay away from them. Throw something at them or kick them. It's your only chance." Levine continued nervously  
"Kick 'em? Sure." Thorne said flatly and he ran up to the nearest compsaugnothus and kicked it, sending it flying through the windshield, hitting the jungle floor, dead.  
"That was fun" Thorne said as he turned to all the other compy's and smiled. Thorne kicked them all over the plane, and others joined too, hoping they'd survive the trip ahead. At least kicking innocent dinosaurs cheered them up. Over a matter of about fifteen minutes, the compy's were sprawled on the floor of the plane, dead.  
"I think we'd better get going." Said Hammond, panting  
"I'll go first." Said Eddie as he climbed out of the plane and into a tree, preparing to climb down. Happiness for Eddie didn't last long-about eight teen compy's jumped out of nowhere onto Eddies back, and bit him.  
"Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" Eddie howled More and more compy's came and attacked, biting him everywhere. Eddie reached back and grabbed a compy and hurtled it through the air, as he did with about eight more before he fell.  
"Help me! Help! Help!" Eddie screamed as he fell down. His screams faded. All they could hear were chewing and rustling noises.  
"Why don't we help someone in danger?" roared Thorne "I can't believe we all just stood there while Jameson and Eddie died!" Thorne was turning purple again.  
"We couldn't do anything anyway, Thorne." Hammond pointed out, speaking slowly, and looking mournful. The crew moved on, heading north to Diego.  
"This trip better be worth it old man," said Thorne to Hammond  
  
Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus 


	2. Dodgson

Jurassic  
Park IV:  
Evolution  
  
  
Chapter 1: Horror Ride  
  
Dr. Alan Grant stood overlooking a newly discovered Tyrannosaur skeleton. This was the best day of his life and in fossil finding history. He and his team had successfully uncovered a full Tyrannosaur skeleton. Ellie Sattler took herself away from the find and went to stand with Grant.  
"Some find, huh?" She asked Dr. Grant shrugged "Yeah, I guess." He said casually even though he was lying. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by clicking his heels together and such, but he was very excited for such an incredible recovery of a full Tyrannosaur skeleton.  
"You remember the first time we met Hammond?" Ellie asked  
"I don't want to talk about it Ellie, we've been through this before." Grant said firmly  
"You and I both know it doesn't help us at all to remember those things. After all, I had therapy for three weeks, and no matter how many times I told my therapist that I had encountered dinosaurs, he just nod and write on his clip board that I was in need of a mental hospital." Grant stated  
"Fine, but there's somebody to see you. I think," Ellie said, staring into the distance at a man getting out of a truck, and waving to Alan Grant.  
"Oh God," Grant said "it can't be him," But Grant recognized him perfectly: White hair and beard, his staff with the amber on it, and his clean white suit; John Hammond.  
"Who is it, Alan?" Ellie asked curiously  
"It's." Grant's voice trailed "it's Hammond." Grant said flatly  
"I thought he was like, seventy five. Shouldn't he be dead now?" Grant didn't say anything as the old man held onto his hat, dodging paleontologists and rocks and bones and such, stumbling over to Grant.  
"Ah, good to see you again, Alan," Hammond said cheerfully  
"I have a purpose for coming here today, and that would be to ask you, Ellie, Malcolm, Eddie Carr, Dr. Thorne, and Richard Levine to come to the restaurant down the road. I think it's a Denny's or something,"  
"I'm sorry John, but we just recovered the find of the century here and we can't leave it for a minute," Grant said  
"No, no, I don't plan to take you on a horror ride again Alan," Hammond said, reassuringly  
"Well it wasn't intended to be a horror ride last time, now was it?" Alan said sharply  
"Forget the past, Alan, let's just move on," Hammond begged  
"Tonight at Denny's? Good, we'll be there, John," Ellie interjected  
"What the hell are you talking about Ellie? Are you crazy?" Alan complained  
"Oh, excellent, excellent," Hammond said, turning to his truck  
"He's and old man, Alan, humor him," Ellie said  
"When I get old, I don't plan to kill anybody with genetically cloned dinosaurs, Ellie," Alan said strictly  
"But I'll do it anyway," He said, his voice dragging Alan took out his cell phone and called up everyone.  
That night at Denny's the whole crew was there: Levine, Eddie, Thorne, Malcolm, Alan, Ellie, and Hammond.  
"Now," said Hammond "let me get right to the point. I want all of you to accompany me to Isla Nublar. When my dream was destroyed there, I had left something very important there."  
"What was it?" Levine asked  
"What I left were not precious fossils, notes or any of that, but I left dinosaurs." Hammond said firmly "WHAT?" Everyone chorused at once  
"Yes, dinosaurs. I left two of every species there: One male and one female, so that they could breed. I did that because I was very low on amber supplies, but now that they are breeding and my scientists aren't there to deny the hormone that can make these creatures male too instead of just female, there is a possibility that there are dinosaurs out there. And not just dinosaurs, but males too and aggressive ones at that. Plus, we had special darts to stabilize the aggressive dinosaurs, but males there have gotten stressed with the growing population. Their nests are being raided, their young are being eaten, and herbivores are dying out because there are far too many predators. Once the island is stuffed full of dinosaurs, they will find a way out of there. In fact, I believe there is a way back. My good friend, Diego. He is on that island. He has a large boat, big enough for eight brachiosaurus to fit into. If dinosaurs were to accidentally stumble onto that ship when Diego leaves to come here to the mainland, those dinosaurs could be let loose on all of us. We have to save Diego, and kill those dinosaurs." Hammond explained  
"Why don't we get some helicopters to do the job, like last time?" asked Ellie  
"Because the helicopters obviously didn't finish their job last time, or else no dinosaurs would remain on that island." Hammond said "and last time I spoke to the men who came and rescued us, they were ticked off, and promised me they'd never be around for me again." Hammond said  
"It is plainly up to us, now," Hammond finished There was silence until Thorne spoke up.  
"Dodgson. What about Dodgson? For all we know, he's probably taking advantage of this now and stealing eggs during all this overpopulation confusion!"  
"My God, I forgot about that back stabbing fool!" Levine said "we must leave for Isla Nublar immediately!" He yelled  
The group dashed from each of their houses to the other, collecting food water, books, weapons, and anything else they might need. Even Grant was into it.  
"You can bet we won't get there by helicopter, so I bought an airplane when I had to sell my fossils." Hammond pointed out "it's in my back yard. I had so much money I bought a manor, an airplane, a-" Hammond was cut off  
"We don't have time for a history lesson, John," warned Alan "let's just get that plane,"  
After driving to Hammond's manor and stepping into his plane, everyone slouched in their chairs to enjoy the view. Two pilots that nobody except Hammond knew were taking them to Isla Nublar.  
After a good twelve hours, the plane was ready to land.  
"Finally, we're here!" Grant exclaimed with a yawn  
"Yes, and so is Dodgson," Hammond said grimly "and he's just arriving too"  
  
Chapter 2: Dodgson  
  
"God damn it! It's about damn time!" Dodgson said, unloading his boat.  
"I know what you mean, boss," chorused Howard King and George Baselton, Dodgson's partners in crime. Eventually, the men were finished taking out their land cruiser and their various other equipment. Dodgson took out a gun shaped tool. There was a dial on the side to make a high- pitched sound higher or lower. If Dodgson pointed this tool at a dinosaur when he had it at a really high pitched sound, he could make the dinosaurs back away, giving Baselton time to get some eggs. All Dodgson had to do is hold the thing up while King sat in the car, holding the battery box that was attached by cord to the gun shaped tool. Simple enough for me, thought Dodgson.  
"So, let's go get some dinosaurs, boys! What do ya say?" Dodgson said enthusiastically  
"Let's do this boss!" yelled King in response, as they all climbed into the car and drove into the jungle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Preparing to land, sir!" said one of the pilots, yelling above the now roaring engines  
"Take us down," replied Hammond as the group came down towards the last remaining landing strip on the island. Before the pilot or co-pilot could make a move though, the plane was already crashing through the foliage, as leaves smacked the sides of the plane. Levine stood up.  
"Are you trying to kill us?" He yelled to the pilots  
"No! It was an unintentional blowout in our left propeller!" The pilot yelled back As soon as all the chaos had started, it came to a crashing end. The plane's left wing hit a tree trunk and broke off, but the plane kept going, sinking deeper into the jungle, next to the middle of the trees, until they hit a tree hard. The sudden jolting stop sent the co-pilot out the windshield and into the jungle below.  
"No! Jameson!" Yelled the pilot to the unseen Jameson Tears filled the pilot's eyes as he reached out the broken windshield.  
"No." He whispered Around the pilot, everyone was silent, mourning for Jameson, probably sprawled on the jungle floor, dead. Suddenly there was a rustling sound.  
"What was that? Jameson? Is that you?" said the pilot  
"Augh." said Jameson as he crawled up the nose of the plane  
"You're alive! Jameson! You're ali-" There was a sudden roar and a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage behind Jameson, who was now screaming as he scrambled to get back into the plane. It was too late. The Tyrannosaur's jaws closed around Jameson's waist, his legs kicking inside the dinosaur's mouth. The Tyrannosaur swung its head from side to side, probably to crush his bones. Jameson was swaying lifelessly from the Rex's jaws as the dinosaur lumbered back into the foliage, pleased with its new prize.  
"Oh Jesus, he ate Jameson." The pilot's voice trailed  
"Don't worry Nick," Hammond said putting a hand on the pilot's shoulder "you won't end up that way,"  
  
* * *  
  
Dodgson blared the radio in the land cruiser.  
"Don't you think that is a bad idea, boss?" yelled Baselton over the radio Dodgson shut the radio off.  
"Ah, I guess," He replied Dodgson jolted to a stop at the first nest. It was a Parasaurolophus nest. Dodgson plugged the cord into the battery pack and the other end into the gun-like tool. He shoved the battery pack into Howard King's hands as he and Baselton moved forward  
"Should we be scared of these things, boss?" Asked Baselton nervously  
"You're kidding, right? These animals are stupid, they aren't carnivores, and this baby right here 'ill scare 'em to hell." Dodgson said, patting the gun-like tool on the side Dodgson and Baselton entered the nest. All the Parasaurolophus quickly snapped their heads up to look at the intruders.  
"Don't worry about them, George." Dodgson said, reassuringly Dodgson raised the gun-like tool and twisted the dial up half way. An ear- splitting high-pitched sound rang out all over the clearing where the nest was. The Parasaurolophus could stand the sound no longer. They backed to the edge of the clearing, very agitated, but not coming forward.  
"Get the egg already, damn it!" Dodgson yelled  
"Yeah, I'm on it," Baselton said, trembling George Baselton ran up to one of the nests and hoisted up one of the large eggs. Dodgson backed away with Baselton at his side, but Dodgson kept the sound going until he left the clearing. He turned it off and ran to the car with Baselton. At the car, Baselton secured the egg inside a black metal box, the inside ready for three more eggs. The inside of the box had Styrofoam to protect the eggs. Baselton closed it and slouched against his seat.  
"Where to next, boss?" King asked, very excited  
"Next? Oh, yes. Next we go to the Apatosaurs," said Dodgson, smiling  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn! Dodgson is here! And by the looks of it he took an egg from the parasaur what's-their-face!" Thorne yelled, turning purple with rage  
"Parasaurolophus, Doc., Parasaurolophus." Pointed out Levine  
"Ah, who gives a damn?" Thorne snapped  
"Shut up! Both of you!" yelled Grant, pushing them away from each other.  
"I think we better find you're friend Diego before they kill each other or before the dinosaurs kill us," Ellie pointed out calmly to Hammond Hammond nodded and took himself away from Nick, no paralyzed with fear.  
"I think we should too, Ellie. All right! Salvage any food, water, weapons, or any thing else we might need along the way! We need at least one compass, that's for sure." Hammond ordered Nobody wasted time. They could only manage to salvage eight water bottles, nine sandwiches, and one Lindstradt rifle; filled with ten poison darts. Hammond handed a water bottle, and a sandwich to everybody, and gave the rifle to Thorne.  
"Ok, we have to go north to the 'north shore'. That's where Diego is docked at the moment. Let's move out." Hammond ordered Out of the tree beside them though, a total of about thirteen little green dinosaurs-about the size of a chicken-hopped into the plane.  
"What the hell are those?" asked Eddie  
"Procompsaugnothids," said Levine "they're carnivores, they eat meat. Stay away from them. Throw something at them or kick them. It's your only chance." Levine continued nervously  
"Kick 'em? Sure." Thorne said flatly and he ran up to the nearest compsaugnothus and kicked it, sending it flying through the windshield, hitting the jungle floor, dead.  
"That was fun" Thorne said as he turned to all the other compy's and smiled. Thorne kicked them all over the plane, and others joined too, hoping they'd survive the trip ahead. At least kicking innocent dinosaurs cheered them up. Over a matter of about fifteen minutes, the compy's were sprawled on the floor of the plane, dead.  
"I think we'd better get going." Said Hammond, panting  
"I'll go first." Said Eddie as he climbed out of the plane and into a tree, preparing to climb down. Happiness for Eddie didn't last long-about eight teen compy's jumped out of nowhere onto Eddies back, and bit him.  
"Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" Eddie howled More and more compy's came and attacked, biting him everywhere. Eddie reached back and grabbed a compy and hurtled it through the air, as he did with about eight more before he fell.  
"Help me! Help! Help!" Eddie screamed as he fell down. His screams faded. All they could hear were chewing and rustling noises.  
"Why don't we help someone in danger?" roared Thorne "I can't believe we all just stood there while Jameson and Eddie died!" Thorne was turning purple again.  
"We couldn't do anything anyway, Thorne." Hammond pointed out, speaking slowly, and looking mournful. The crew moved on, heading north to Diego.  
"This trip better be worth it old man," said Thorne to Hammond  
  
Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus  
  
Finally, Dodgson and his crew reached the Apatosaur nest. There were only about three of them, though 


	3. Tyrannosaurus

Jurassic  
Park IV:  
Evolution  
  
  
Chapter 1: Horror Ride  
  
Dr. Alan Grant stood overlooking a newly discovered Tyrannosaur skeleton. This was the best day of his life and in fossil finding history. He and his team had successfully uncovered a full Tyrannosaur skeleton. Ellie Sattler took herself away from the find and went to stand with Grant.  
"Some find, huh?" She asked Dr. Grant shrugged "Yeah, I guess." He said casually even though he was lying. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by clicking his heels together and such, but he was very excited for such an incredible recovery of a full Tyrannosaur skeleton.  
"You remember the first time we met Hammond?" Ellie asked  
"I don't want to talk about it Ellie, we've been through this before." Grant said firmly  
"You and I both know it doesn't help us at all to remember those things. After all, I had therapy for three weeks, and no matter how many times I told my therapist that I had encountered dinosaurs, he just nod and write on his clip board that I was in need of a mental hospital." Grant stated  
"Fine, but there's somebody to see you. I think," Ellie said, staring into the distance at a man getting out of a truck, and waving to Alan Grant.  
"Oh God," Grant said "it can't be him," But Grant recognized him perfectly: White hair and beard, his staff with the amber on it, and his clean white suit; John Hammond.  
"Who is it, Alan?" Ellie asked curiously  
"It's." Grant's voice trailed "it's Hammond." Grant said flatly  
"I thought he was like, seventy five. Shouldn't he be dead now?" Grant didn't say anything as the old man held onto his hat, dodging paleontologists and rocks and bones and such, stumbling over to Grant.  
"Ah, good to see you again, Alan," Hammond said cheerfully  
"I have a purpose for coming here today, and that would be to ask you, Ellie, Malcolm, Eddie Carr, Dr. Thorne, and Richard Levine to come to the restaurant down the road. I think it's a Denny's or something,"  
"I'm sorry John, but we just recovered the find of the century here and we can't leave it for a minute," Grant said  
"No, no, I don't plan to take you on a horror ride again Alan," Hammond said, reassuringly  
"Well it wasn't intended to be a horror ride last time, now was it?" Alan said sharply  
"Forget the past, Alan, let's just move on," Hammond begged  
"Tonight at Denny's? Good, we'll be there, John," Ellie interjected  
"What the hell are you talking about Ellie? Are you crazy?" Alan complained  
"Oh, excellent, excellent," Hammond said, turning to his truck  
"He's and old man, Alan, humor him," Ellie said  
"When I get old, I don't plan to kill anybody with genetically cloned dinosaurs, Ellie," Alan said strictly  
"But I'll do it anyway," He said, his voice dragging Alan took out his cell phone and called up everyone.  
That night at Denny's the whole crew was there: Levine, Eddie, Thorne, Malcolm, Alan, Ellie, and Hammond.  
"Now," said Hammond "let me get right to the point. I want all of you to accompany me to Isla Nublar. When my dream was destroyed there, I had left something very important there."  
"What was it?" Levine asked  
"What I left were not precious fossils, notes or any of that, but I left dinosaurs." Hammond said firmly "WHAT?" Everyone chorused at once  
"Yes, dinosaurs. I left two of every species there: One male and one female, so that they could breed. I did that because I was very low on amber supplies, but now that they are breeding and my scientists aren't there to deny the hormone that can make these creatures male too instead of just female, there is a possibility that there are dinosaurs out there. And not just dinosaurs, but males too and aggressive ones at that. Plus, we had special darts to stabilize the aggressive dinosaurs, but males there have gotten stressed with the growing population. Their nests are being raided, their young are being eaten, and herbivores are dying out because there are far too many predators. Once the island is stuffed full of dinosaurs, they will find a way out of there. In fact, I believe there is a way back. My good friend, Diego. He is on that island. He has a large boat, big enough for eight brachiosaurus to fit into. If dinosaurs were to accidentally stumble onto that ship when Diego leaves to come here to the mainland, those dinosaurs could be let loose on all of us. We have to save Diego, and kill those dinosaurs." Hammond explained  
"Why don't we get some helicopters to do the job, like last time?" asked Ellie  
"Because the helicopters obviously didn't finish their job last time, or else no dinosaurs would remain on that island." Hammond said "and last time I spoke to the men who came and rescued us, they were ticked off, and promised me they'd never be around for me again." Hammond said  
"It is plainly up to us, now," Hammond finished There was silence until Thorne spoke up.  
"Dodgson. What about Dodgson? For all we know, he's probably taking advantage of this now and stealing eggs during all this overpopulation confusion!"  
"My God, I forgot about that back stabbing fool!" Levine said "we must leave for Isla Nublar immediately!" He yelled  
The group dashed from each of their houses to the other, collecting food water, books, weapons, and anything else they might need. Even Grant was into it.  
"You can bet we won't get there by helicopter, so I bought an airplane when I had to sell my fossils." Hammond pointed out "it's in my back yard. I had so much money I bought a manor, an airplane, a-" Hammond was cut off  
"We don't have time for a history lesson, John," warned Alan "let's just get that plane,"  
After driving to Hammond's manor and stepping into his plane, everyone slouched in their chairs to enjoy the view. Two pilots that nobody except Hammond knew were taking them to Isla Nublar.  
After a good twelve hours, the plane was ready to land.  
"Finally, we're here!" Grant exclaimed with a yawn  
"Yes, and so is Dodgson," Hammond said grimly "and he's just arriving too"  
  
Chapter 2: Dodgson  
  
"God damn it! It's about damn time!" Dodgson said, unloading his boat.  
"I know what you mean, boss," chorused Howard King and George Baselton, Dodgson's partners in crime. Eventually, the men were finished taking out their land cruiser and their various other equipment. Dodgson took out a gun shaped tool. There was a dial on the side to make a high- pitched sound higher or lower. If Dodgson pointed this tool at a dinosaur when he had it at a really high pitched sound, he could make the dinosaurs back away, giving Baselton time to get some eggs. All Dodgson had to do is hold the thing up while King sat in the car, holding the battery box that was attached by cord to the gun shaped tool. Simple enough for me, thought Dodgson.  
"So, let's go get some dinosaurs, boys! What do ya say?" Dodgson said enthusiastically  
"Let's do this boss!" yelled King in response, as they all climbed into the car and drove into the jungle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Preparing to land, sir!" said one of the pilots, yelling above the now roaring engines  
"Take us down," replied Hammond as the group came down towards the last remaining landing strip on the island. Before the pilot or co-pilot could make a move though, the plane was already crashing through the foliage, as leaves smacked the sides of the plane. Levine stood up.  
"Are you trying to kill us?" He yelled to the pilots  
"No! It was an unintentional blowout in our left propeller!" The pilot yelled back As soon as all the chaos had started, it came to a crashing end. The plane's left wing hit a tree trunk and broke off, but the plane kept going, sinking deeper into the jungle, next to the middle of the trees, until they hit a tree hard. The sudden jolting stop sent the co-pilot out the windshield and into the jungle below.  
"No! Jameson!" Yelled the pilot to the unseen Jameson Tears filled the pilot's eyes as he reached out the broken windshield.  
"No." He whispered Around the pilot, everyone was silent, mourning for Jameson, probably sprawled on the jungle floor, dead. Suddenly there was a rustling sound.  
"What was that? Jameson? Is that you?" said the pilot  
"Augh." said Jameson as he crawled up the nose of the plane  
"You're alive! Jameson! You're ali-" There was a sudden roar and a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage behind Jameson, who was now screaming as he scrambled to get back into the plane. It was too late. The Tyrannosaur's jaws closed around Jameson's waist, his legs kicking inside the dinosaur's mouth. The Tyrannosaur swung its head from side to side, probably to crush his bones. Jameson was swaying lifelessly from the Rex's jaws as the dinosaur lumbered back into the foliage, pleased with its new prize.  
"Oh Jesus, he ate Jameson." The pilot's voice trailed  
"Don't worry Nick," Hammond said putting a hand on the pilot's shoulder "you won't end up that way,"  
  
* * *  
  
Dodgson blared the radio in the land cruiser.  
"Don't you think that is a bad idea, boss?" yelled Baselton over the radio Dodgson shut the radio off.  
"Ah, I guess," He replied Dodgson jolted to a stop at the first nest. It was a Parasaurolophus nest. Dodgson plugged the cord into the battery pack and the other end into the gun-like tool. He shoved the battery pack into Howard King's hands as he and Baselton moved forward  
"Should we be scared of these things, boss?" Asked Baselton nervously  
"You're kidding, right? These animals are stupid, they aren't carnivores, and this baby right here 'ill scare 'em to hell." Dodgson said, patting the gun-like tool on the side Dodgson and Baselton entered the nest. All the Parasaurolophus quickly snapped their heads up to look at the intruders.  
"Don't worry about them, George." Dodgson said, reassuringly Dodgson raised the gun-like tool and twisted the dial up half way. An ear- splitting high-pitched sound rang out all over the clearing where the nest was. The Parasaurolophus could stand the sound no longer. They backed to the edge of the clearing, very agitated, but not coming forward.  
"Get the egg already, damn it!" Dodgson yelled  
"Yeah, I'm on it," Baselton said, trembling George Baselton ran up to one of the nests and hoisted up one of the large eggs. Dodgson backed away with Baselton at his side, but Dodgson kept the sound going until he left the clearing. He turned it off and ran to the car with Baselton. At the car, Baselton secured the egg inside a black metal box, the inside ready for three more eggs. The inside of the box had Styrofoam to protect the eggs. Baselton closed it and slouched against his seat.  
"Where to next, boss?" King asked, very excited  
"Next? Oh, yes. Next we go to the Apatosaurs," said Dodgson, smiling  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn! Dodgson is here! And by the looks of it he took an egg from the parasaur what's-their-face!" Thorne yelled, turning purple with rage  
"Parasaurolophus, Doc., Parasaurolophus." Pointed out Levine  
"Ah, who gives a damn?" Thorne snapped  
"Shut up! Both of you!" yelled Grant, pushing them away from each other.  
"I think we better find you're friend Diego before they kill each other or before the dinosaurs kill us," Ellie pointed out calmly to Hammond Hammond nodded and took himself away from Nick, no paralyzed with fear.  
"I think we should too, Ellie. All right! Salvage any food, water, weapons, or any thing else we might need along the way! We need at least one compass, that's for sure." Hammond ordered Nobody wasted time. They could only manage to salvage eight water bottles, nine sandwiches, and one Lindstradt rifle; filled with ten poison darts. Hammond handed a water bottle, and a sandwich to everybody, and gave the rifle to Thorne.  
"Ok, we have to go north to the 'north shore'. That's where Diego is docked at the moment. Let's move out." Hammond ordered Out of the tree beside them though, a total of about thirteen little green dinosaurs-about the size of a chicken-hopped into the plane.  
"What the hell are those?" asked Eddie  
"Procompsaugnothids," said Levine "they're carnivores, they eat meat. Stay away from them. Throw something at them or kick them. It's your only chance." Levine continued nervously  
"Kick 'em? Sure." Thorne said flatly and he ran up to the nearest Compsaugnothus and kicked it, sending it flying through the windshield, hitting the jungle floor, dead.  
"That was fun" Thorne said as he turned to all the other compy's and smiled. Thorne kicked them all over the plane, and others joined too, hoping they'd survive the trip ahead. At least kicking innocent dinosaurs cheered them up. Over a matter of about fifteen minutes, the compy's were sprawled on the floor of the plane, dead.  
"I think we'd better get going." Said Hammond, panting  
"I'll go first." Said Eddie as he climbed out of the plane and into a tree, preparing to climb down. Happiness for Eddie didn't last long-about eight teen compy's jumped out of nowhere onto Eddies back, and bit him.  
"Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" Eddie howled More and more compy's came and attacked, biting him everywhere. Eddie reached back and grabbed a compy and hurtled it through the air, as he did with about eight more before he fell.  
"Help me! Help! Help!" Eddie screamed as he fell down. His screams faded. All they could hear were chewing and rustling noises.  
"Why don't we help someone in danger?" roared Thorne "I can't believe we all just stood there while Jameson and Eddie died!" Thorne was turning purple again.  
"We couldn't do anything anyway, Thorne." Hammond pointed out, speaking slowly, and looking mournful. The crew tried to see Eddie, but there was no sign of him.  
"This trip better be worth it old man," said Thorne to Hammond  
  
Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus  
  
Finally, Dodgson and his crew reached the Apatosaur nest. There were only about three of them, though.  
"Only three of 'em guarding the nest? At least this will be easy," Dodgson said, shrugging He raised the gun-like tool and turned the dial halfway. The Apatosaurs didn't move.  
"To hell with it!" yelled Dodgson, and he turned the dial to three fourths. The ear-splitting whine made the dinosaurs abandon their nest instead of just back off.  
"This one's mine!" yelled Baselton as he ran up to one of the eggs and used all his might to hoist it up. Then he and Dodgson dashed back to the car to secure the egg and move on.  
  
* * *  
  
The crew made it to the bottom of the tree without any dinosaur problems. When they got to the bottom though, they saw Eddie, a large gash in his arm, but still alive and beating the living daylights out of the compy's with a piece of scrap metal from the plane. There was no chance for a single Compsaugnothus there now that Thorne had arrived at the bottom.  
"I'm hurt pretty badly. Do you guys have anything that can stop the bleeding?" Eddie said  
"Yeah, hold on." Said Thorne as he tore off a strip of his shirt and tied it around Eddie's wound.  
"That should stop the bleeding until we can find some real medical supplies, if there are any on this godforsaken island." Said Thorne  
"All right, let's move." Ordered Hammond They all trudged through the jungle for a good hour until Grant spoke up.  
"Do you hear that?" he whispered  
"It's that. Tearing noise, right?" Levine whispered  
"Uh-huh." Whispered Grant in reply. They moved cautiously forward, dodging roots until they pushed aside some bushes to reveal a dead Apatosaur, the flesh on its ribs and part of its long neck ripped off.. But by what?  
"Wow! What animal could have taken something this big down on its own?" Levine wondered aloud.  
"How do you know something took the Apatosaur down on its own?" asked Thorne  
"Well if you look at the bite mark in the rib bones and then look at the one in the neck bones, I would estimate they're about the same size." Levine concluded  
"So by the looks of it, whatever killed did it in two bites! Amazing!" said Malcolm  
"I almost forgot you were here, Malcolm!" Hammond said "my bad." Just as Hammond finished, a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage, roared, and charged its open jaws right into the Apatosaur carcass, taking out a hunk of flesh. The crew hid themselves in the bushes nearby as quick as they could.  
"It's so big, it must be a female." Concluded Levine  
"Wrong. All the females died years ago. About four years after my park was destroyed, I was informed I left dinosaur eggs there. Now, when my park was operational, my scientists used special injections on the eggs to deny the hormone that makes them male, and used chemicals that lowered the strength of the female's hormones, so they wont have the urge to breed. Since there were no males in the park, we had to do that or else the females would go on rampages because they were looking for a mate. That is how all the females are. Now, when I got eggs and bred males just until they could mate because I was running short on amber supplies, my park was destroyed, leaving the eggs. The eggs contained males and males only. When we didn't know that the eggs had survived the blast, they had hatched, meaning the population was going to rise wildly. But most of that population was made up of males. Plus the females were older, so they died quicker, and don't forget that in the blast that destroyed my park killed females only because at that time, I didn't have any males. Now when the males hatched, they didn't get the pacifying drug that lowered the strength of their hormones, so now they need to breed. Since most of the females were dead anyway, there was a trouble in finding a mate and the males needed to breed, so males went on terrible rampages, killing any other dinosaur in its way- male or female." Hammond explained  
"Yes, but aren't females larger and more aggressive than males?" asked Grant  
"Uh-huh, but males didn't care in their state of rage. Think of being so big and so mad that you'd kill anyone in your path because you couldn't find a mate." Hammond replied  
"So it's like being in a trance were all you do is roar and kill even if you're killing a possible mate?" Ellie asked  
"Precisely. When the males were in their state of rage, they didn't kill to eat, they killed to kill. That is why Jameson died, because the Tyrannosaur that attacked him was a male, and very raged. When they were in this state of rage, they would kill other males too. The population of females decreased to zero and the population of males decreased about twenty five percent because the males were in a state of rage. To answer your question Dr. Grant, even a female twice the size of a male would cower to a sexually raged male. And that's that. There are only males on this island now, and they are killing each other rapidly." Hammond finished They all looked back to where the Rex was. The Tyrannosaur was staring at them. Like it was listening to their conversation. It stared for a moment, tilting its head. Nick couldn't move. He tried but he was petrified in fear. The others got to the ground and crawled, unseen to some better hidden bushes, whispering to Nick  
"Come on, Nick!" whispered Levine  
"Get over here!" whispered Thorne Nick stood up. Bad idea. He ran towards everyone in the bushes, but he wasn't fast enough. The Rex's jaws closed on his shirt and it carried him to the Apatosaur carcass. The Tyrannosaur once again, swung its head from side to side, trying to crush Nick's bones, even though it was just ripping Nick's shirt off. His shirt finally tore and Nick fell next to the Apatosaur carcass. He was disgusted and about to puke, but not disgusted enough that he wanted to die, so he ran into the carcass. The remaining skin on the dead animal blocked sunlight out. Nick ran with his hand over his nose and mouth into the darkest depths of the carcass.  
"Damn! It stinks in here!" Nick yelled to himself, as he finally let out a steady stream of vomit. He sat down and waited until he thought it was safe to come out. Then the carcass kind of rolled. So it rolled, big deal, thought Nick. Wait. It rolled. Nick jumped to his feet.  
"Whoa!" Nick yelled as he flew into the side of the carcass and into the pool of vomit. Outside, the Tyrannosaur was hitting the carcass as hard as he could. The Tyrannosaur gave one big push, and who came flying out but Nick. He was sprawled out on the ground on his back, but still conscious. Nick turned over, panting and began to crawl as fast as he could out of the small clearing, and into the jungle. Watching him, the Tyrannosaur roared twice but didn't pursue. On the second roar Nick screamed. When the Rex heard him, he charged, roaring back.  
"My God!" Hammond said, "When Nick screamed, he accidentally communicated with the Rex!" Nick turned and looked to see where the Rex was, but he didn't have to look much. It was right behind him. Nick couldn't speak or move, he tried to scream but nothing came out. The Rex's huge jaws came down and scooped up Nick, but the jaws didn't clamp down. The Rex's motions were gentle, as if Nick were its offspring.  
"When Nick screamed. The Tyrannosaur thought it was a call for help or something." Levine said  
"Weird, but we have to get him back." Eddie said  
"I wouldn't." Hammond said "The Rex will now treat Nick like he is its son. If we come after him, we will look like predators trying to steal him. The Rex would kill us."  
"Right," Grant said "we best not tamper with him now. Consider that another casualty. For all we know the Rex is taking him somewhere else to kill him."  
  
Chapter 4: Raptor Nest  
  
Lewis Dodgson got into the driver's seat.  
"We're going to get a Raptor egg now." Dodgson said  
"What? With your crazy stunts, you'll kill us all!" protested Baselton  
"No, remember this?" said Dodgson coolly, holding up the gun-like tool. Baselton shot him a look. Dodgson accelerated. "Where is the Raptor nest?" Baselton asked "Howard, look at the map of the island." Dodgson ordered  
"Um. We're right. Here," said King pointing to a place on the map "so. We turn left. Now." Dodgson swerved to the left and stopped. He heard hissing. He and Baselton got out of the car and cautiously moved forward, into a small clearing. It was jam packed full of twelve Raptors. Dodgson raised the gun-like tool.  
"Just get the job done, George. Don't fail me here." Dodgson told Baselton  
"Yes sir." Baselton replied nervously Dodgson turned the dial immediately up three fourths, making a screaming pitch. The Raptors backed away.  
"Get the egg!" ordered Dodgson Baselton ran up to the nest, but never got his hands on an egg. One of the Raptors leaped into the air; a good thirteen feet.  
"No!" Baselton yelled, rolling out of the way when the Raptor hit the ground hard. Baselton got up and ran away from the car, cutting through the clearing. He couldn't see anything. It was all a blur. And then he felt a great weight on his back, causing him to fall. He rolled over, knocking the Raptor off. Baselton ran into some tall grass, hoping the Raptors wouldn't find him. What he didn't know is that there were another five Raptors in the tall grass with him, and they had already spotted him. All at once he saw the five jump up around him. He shut his eyes and awaited the worst and then he felt it; five Raptors landing on him  
"Help! Dodgson! Help me!" Baselton yelled, as more and more Raptors jumped on him. Then he felt searing pains down his back. He knew it was their middle toes. Those huge claws ripping into his flesh. Baselton opened his eyes because it stopped abruptly. He got up. There were no Raptors. Dodgson was taking an egg at the nest. He ran to the car and told King to secure the egg.  
"Where's George?" King asked  
"Dead. Raptors got him." Dodgson said flatly Dodgson gunned the engine and accelerated.  
"I don't know where we're going next. We're gonna go to a random nest now." Dodgson said Baselton ran back to the nest area. No Raptors. Where'd they go? Thought Baselton. Baselton touched his back where he felt that terrible pain. He looked at his hand; it was covered in blood.  
"I've got to get out of here," he told himself He walked into the tall grass again, back to where he was almost killed. The grass was trampled and a little bloody. He saw that the grass was trampled into paths made by the Raptors. Why had they run away? He followed one of the trails made by a Raptor. It led up to a little shack. Baselton slowly opened the door. Nothing.  
"Oh well." He said He turned and began walking back to the nest, but a Raptor jumped from the roof of the shack onto Baselton. In that instant Baselton knew why they left; a Tyrannosaur lumbered by just after the Raptor dragged Baselton into the shack. Baselton's back was being ripped apart while he could only scream and watch the Rex through the crack in the shack door. The Tyrannosaur had something in his mouth; a person. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Nick hung from the jaws of the Tyrannosaur now caring for him. He understood that his scream sounded like a call for help to the Tyrannosaur or something along those lines anyway. He felt himself being lowered to the ground. He was dropped into the Tyrannosaur's nest along with the other eggs. The Rex left. Nick was alone in a Tyrannosaur nest, scared yet calmed by the fact that this thing was caring for him. About fifteen minutes later, the Tyrannosaur came back, a hunk of meat in its mouth. You're kidding, thought Nick as the Rex dropped the meat in front of him. The Tyrannosaur nudged Nick towards the meat.  
"I ain't eatin' this daddy." Said Nick to the Tyrannosaur The Rex nudged him again. Nick rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the meat. It was pretty good. The Tyrannosaur obviously had things to do because he scooped Nick up again and began to walk into the jungle. After about thirty minutes, the Rex had stopped. Nick saw he was peering through some foliage. Hunting. Then Nick saw it; big, a light orange color, red stripe on its back, and had a crest on its head. Parasaurolophus. Before Nick could make out how many there were, the Tyrannosaur started moving. Nick hoped the Rex hadn't forgotten that he was in its mouth. It had. It charged at a Parasaurolophus and bit into its neck. Nick fell inside the Rex's mouth onto the Parasaurolophus' neck, where the Tyrannosaur's tooth impaled him. The tooth went through his back and out his chest. Nick screamed wildly as he was swallowed with a hunk of Parasaurolophus.  
  
Part II  
  
"Who would predict Dr. Grant would jump out of a moving vehicle? You see?  
Chaos at work,"-  
  
Ian Malcolm  
  
Chapter 5: Diego  
  
Diego ran, not daring to look back. The two Raptors pursued as fast as they could. Diego knew he had to find safety. And fast. He quickly climbed into a very tall tree just as a Raptor leapt into the air and clamped its jaws on his boot. The Raptor's teeth didn't penetrate the leather boots, but it still held tight. Diego broke off a tree branch and whacked the clinging Raptor with it.  
"Back! Get back!" yelled Diego yelled in Spanish, continually beating the Raptor's face with the branch. The Raptor snarled. Suddenly there was a loud noise and the Raptor began to foam at the mouth, its joints having sudden spasms. The Raptor at the base of the tree was flopping and foaming at the mouth too. The Raptor let go of Diego's boot and fell to the ground. There, along with the other Raptor, it flopped, rolled its eyes back, and died. Diego strained to look at the dead Raptors below. Darts. There were poison darts in their necks.  
"Mother of God." Diego said, hanging from the tree.  
"You can come down now, Diego." Said Hammond, emerging from the foliage  
"Ah, my good friend!" said Diego, dropping to the ground "so good to see you senor John."  
"Who shot the darts that saved me? Was it you senior Thorne?" asked Diego, noticing the gun in Thorne's hands.  
"Yeah, it was me." Thorne replied  
"Good aim senor, good aim." Said Diego  
"Yeah.Right." Moving on now with Diego, they eventually came across a laboratory; burnt and covered with vines. They cautiously walked inside. They heard running and three scientists ran out from around the corner, each yelling. Following them were five raptors.  
"God damn it." Said Grant as they all turned and ran. The first Raptor leapt and landed just short of one of the scientists.  
"Finally! The exit!" yelled out one, just as he tripped over his own foot. The scientist was lying on his back afraid to move. A Raptor leapt up and landed on his chest. The scientist heaved a great breath of air, and began to suffocate from the dinosaur's weight. Then he saw the huge middle toe come down and rip open his stomach and abdomen. The Raptor turned around, still standing on the scientist and stuffed its snout into the man's wound. He heard a gunshot and the Raptor fell off, dead. The scientist slowly reached down towards his wound, not daring to look and felt something. It was long; about the thickness of a rope. And it was slimy. It was his intestines. When he realized it he gave one last scream and fear consumed him.  
  
* * *  
  
Lewis Dodgson was scared now, sweating. He was driving like a maniac, swerving from left to right until he hit a large boulder and the car went flying, landing upside down in the Tyrannosaur nest.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Wailed Howard King  
"No biggy, Howard. At least the Rex isn't present. Let's take this opportune moment to steal an egg and run. Yes, we'll run away and never come back. We'll learn to fly and we'll never grow up." Dodgson said  
"Lewis! You are going crazy on me!" King yelled, "George died! No problem! People die anyway!" Dodgson couldn't stop talking. He was trembling. He was going mad.  
"Relax!" roared Howard, whacking Dodgson in the face with the battery pack. Dodgson shut up. He suddenly returned to normal. His same old determined fearless self.  
"You have proven to be very strange, Lew." Said King The two men got out of the overturned car, taking out the gun-like tool, the battery pack, and the box full of eggs. King ran up to the nest and grabbed an egg. He secured it in the box and then put the box down. They dropped their equipment and tried to turn the car over. Dodgson suddenly stopped. He picked all the equipment up and stuffed it in the car.  
"Get in the car, Howard." He ordered They heard a distant but not too distant roar. The two men scrambled into the car and stayed silent, just as a Tyrannosaur burst through the foliage, charging directly toward the car. The Rex's huge head came down and slammed the car, sending it flying.  
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed King Dodgson was silent, even sailing through the air in a land cruiser he was calm. The sudden halt sent Dodgson out the window, landing at the Rex's feet. He got up and ran. He felt as though he would fall and die but adrenaline kept him going. He didn't care if Howard King was dying right now or not. King was scared. He could hear the Tyrannosaur snorting, trying to smell him. He could feel its hot breath on his face. And he was clever. He realized the Rex's neck was lying on top of a tire. That must mean his loose skin on his neck was hanging there too, King thought. Howard King moved into the driver's seat. He turned the keys in the ignition and started the engine. The sudden noise made the Tyrannosaur bring his head closer. Perfect, thought King. Howard King slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Since the car was upside down, the wheels spun in the air, but caught on to the Tyrannosaurs loose neck skin. The Rex roared. It was blood curdling and loud, but King kept all his focus and force on the gas pedal. The Tyrannosaur swiftly jerked its head away and ripped off a good piece of its skin. The Rex lumbered back into the nest and roared. King watched it in the nest. Out of the foliage next to it, another Rex came out and forced its even bigger jaws around the first Rex's neck. There was a loud crack that silenced everything. The first Tyrannosaur fell, its neck broken severely. And the new Tyrannosaur was even bigger. Much bigger.  
  
* * *  
  
The Raptors had stopped chasing them. They must have stayed behind to devour the remains of the scientist, thought Hammond.  
"Mr. Hammond, good to see you." Said one of the scientists, panting, "my name is Alexander, but Alex is fine. My friend, Chris and I have been stranded on this island for a good eight weeks. We were dropped off on a boat and to retrieve some dinosaur eggs, but we never did get back to the boat. It is still docked up.somewhere."  
"Senor Alex, senor Chris, it is me! Diego!" yelled Diego, pushing aside Thorne and Levine.  
"God! I thought you were dead! You've been missing for six weeks!" exclaimed Chris  
"You didn't think two stupid Raptors could out run or out wit old Diego, did you senior?" Diego said, tapping his finger on his left temple.  
"I didn't doubt you for a second!" said Alex, lying  
"Excuse me, but I think we should keep moving." Said Malcolm They all kept silent as they ran away from the laboratory. Then Alex tripped over something dead. It was a baby Raptor. Levine examined it closely.  
"Uh-huh, hm. It has little bite marks in it. All over it. It must b- " Levine stopped himself. "Compy's." he said They heard chirping. Lots of chirping. Then they saw them; small, about the size of a chicken, a greenish-brown skin color, and chirping. Compsaugnothus. And there were about one hundred of them, surrounding the crew.  
"Run, run and don't look back. Don't come back for me, just run away as fast as you can." Ordered Alex "I'll occupy the Compsaugnothids. You guys just run" They ran and never looked back.  
"Don't worry about them, little butt holes. It's just you and me now." Alex said  
He ran up to one of the dinosaurs and punched it, sending it sailing into the air, but it quickly got back up and began to chitter. It was annoyed. The others began to chitter too.  
"Shut up!" Alex yelled He picked up a large rock and catapulted it at a cluster of compy's. He crushed and killed about fifteen in that cluster.  
"Heh, fifteen down, about eighty five to go." He said "Bring it on." And so the compy's brought it on with everything they had. They piled on Alex, ignoring his howls of pain and screams. Alex struggled under the sea of small dinosaurs, trying to throw things at them or throw them off. It was no use. The last thing Alex saw was a compy emerge out of the large green-brown swarm and snap at his nose. Alex pulled a large branch off the ground and whacked them. He didn't know if he'd survive.  
* * *  
Chapter 6: To Court With the Monkey  
  
Lewis Dodgson kept running. He didn't dare look back, expecting to see a massive Tyrannosaur bearing down on him, prepared to attack. But nothing was chasing him. He looked back, but then hit something hard. He fell to the ground.  
"Augh." He whined Dodgson looked up to see Alan Grant and all of his friends. Hammond stepped up.  
"You business stealing piece of crap!" He yelled and socked Dodgson in the face.  
"Arrrg!" Dodgson yelled and fell back, out cold.  
"I say we toss him off the nearest cliff or something," suggested Grant  
"No, we're going to bring him to court. He will be tested for trying to steal my idea and business and for attempted murder. When he almost killed Sarah Harding, remember? On your expedition Levine, Thorne and Eddie?"  
"Uh-huh," they chorused  
"Good plan. To court with the monkey, then, to court with the monkey." Grant said  
An hour later, Dodgson awoke, surrounded by Hammond and his companions.  
"Get the frieken hell away from me!" He yelled at them. Alan Grant stepped forward and threw his fist into Dodgson's face with all his might. Dodgson lay back, once again out cold.  
"That one was because I despise the little cretin." Grant said "Stupid back stabbing piece of s-"  
"That's enough Alan." Said Hammond  
"Let's just find the boat and get the hell out of here!" Yelled Levine They picked Dodgson up and dragged him around the island until he awoke.. again.  
"I'm not going with you people." Declared Dodgson  
"Oh yes you are. We're taking you to court." Said Thorne  
"Court? Why? Did I do something wrong? Why?" Dodgson said, begging to sweat.  
"Don't worry, it'll be a couple days. Just know if you don't make it to court, it means we killed you." Eddie said, jokingly.  
"That's not funny." Dodgson said  
  
* * *  
  
Alex, now surrounded by dead compys began to crawl into a small clearing and curled up into a ball and started to rock back and forth, humming weakly to himself. Suddenly a small Triceratops came into view from the nearby bushes. Alex relaxed. It hadn't grown horns yet. It was just a baby.  
"Well hello little fellow." Alex said to it The baby squeaked a bit.  
"I bet you're here because you wandered from your herd. You got hungry." Alex stared at the back of the baby animal and said, "No.you got attacked." Alex stared at the huge bite mark in the animals back.  
"You poor animal." Alex said  
"I can handle taking care of you.for the time being anyway." The little Triceratops huddled up next to Alex. It squeaked some more and then fell asleep.  
"That's nice.and it gives me time to study your unfortunate injury." Alex turned a little so he could get a better view of the bite mark. It was huge. Alex stuck his finger in one of the holes where a tooth had dug into the animal's back. A rex. The baby had been attacked by the Tyrannosaur.  
"Wow.how'd you survive?" Alex wondered aloud The baby suddenly awoke abruptly. It got straight up and sniffed the air. It squealed loudly and ran off to the left into the foliage.  
"What the-" Alex was cut off as a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex burst through the foliage, passing Alex to chase down the baby Triceratops. The head disappeared into the foliage in an instant seeing as the Rex was so big and the clearing was so small. He listened hard, frozen with fear. He heard it; the gurgling noise, a large squeak, a roar, and then ripping sounds. The Rex got the baby.  
"God damn. GOD DAMMIT!" Alex yelled. The Rex's head snapped up. Alex stood up and ran. He ran right back to the Laboratory. He kept running until he could run no longer, so he stopped and walked into one of the old and vine-infested offices. He shut and locked the door behind him. Alex saw a closet marked: 'WEAPON STORAGE'. Alex grinned. He ran to it and thrust open the doors, revealing five black, metal rifles. Alex took each of them apart and cleaned them thoroughly. He looked back in the storage closet for ammunition. He found a lot of it. They were shotgun shells. Those weren't rifles.they were shotguns! Excellent! Thought Alex. He was grinning as he fastened the four other shotguns to his belt. He stuck the ammo in a nearby backpack, slung the pack around his shoulders and loaded the shotgun in his hands. He was ready. He stepped outside the office and into the hall, where he heard snarling. He had forgotten about the Raptors that had chased him out in the first place. He saw a Raptor, straight ahead, watching him.  
"What an idiot. I can see you perfectly." Alex said begging to aim. That's when the attack happened. The other four Raptors came from the sides, slashing and snarling. Alex screamed, but was controlled enough to fire. And so he did. He fired shots wildly, hitting the Raptors every time. When those four Raptors were dead and filled with shotgun ammunition, Alex looked back to where he had seen the first Raptor. It was gone.  
"Oh frik." Alex said. He ran. He ran right through the halls, hearing the snarling all around him. He ran into a destroyed shed-like room and shut the door behind him.  
"Phew." Alex said, letting out a breath of air. But he still heard snarling and hissing.  
"I hate these God damn things." He said and pushed off from the wall running into a cluster of pipes and tubes.  
"I think I'm safe in here." He said to himself. Wrong. He felt something hot dripping on his shoulder from above. He slowly looked up to see a Raptor standing on the pipes just above his head, drool dripping from its jaws. 


	4. Raptor Nest

Jurassic  
Park IV:  
Evolution  
  
  
Chapter 1: Horror Ride  
  
Dr. Alan Grant stood overlooking a newly discovered Tyrannosaur skeleton. This was the best day of his life and in fossil finding history. He and his team had successfully uncovered a full Tyrannosaur skeleton. Ellie Sattler took herself away from the find and went to stand with Grant.  
"Some find, huh?" She asked Dr. Grant shrugged "Yeah, I guess." He said casually even though he was lying. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by clicking his heels together and such, but he was very excited for such an incredible recovery of a full Tyrannosaur skeleton.  
"You remember the first time we met Hammond?" Ellie asked  
"I don't want to talk about it Ellie, we've been through this before." Grant said firmly  
"You and I both know it doesn't help us at all to remember those things. After all, I had therapy for three weeks, and no matter how many times I told my therapist that I had encountered dinosaurs, he just nod and write on his clip board that I was in need of a mental hospital." Grant stated  
"Fine, but there's somebody to see you. I think," Ellie said, staring into the distance at a man getting out of a truck, and waving to Alan Grant.  
"Oh God," Grant said "it can't be him," But Grant recognized him perfectly: White hair and beard, his staff with the amber on it, and his clean white suit; John Hammond.  
"Who is it, Alan?" Ellie asked curiously  
"It's." Grant's voice trailed "it's Hammond." Grant said flatly  
"I thought he was like, seventy five. Shouldn't he be dead now?" Grant didn't say anything as the old man held onto his hat, dodging paleontologists and rocks and bones and such, stumbling over to Grant.  
"Ah, good to see you again, Alan," Hammond said cheerfully  
"I have a purpose for coming here today, and that would be to ask you, Ellie, Malcolm, Eddie Carr, Dr. Thorne, and Richard Levine to come to the restaurant down the road. I think it's a Denny's or something,"  
"I'm sorry John, but we just recovered the find of the century here and we can't leave it for a minute," Grant said  
"No, no, I don't plan to take you on a horror ride again Alan," Hammond said, reassuringly  
"Well it wasn't intended to be a horror ride last time, now was it?" Alan said sharply  
"Forget the past, Alan, let's just move on," Hammond begged  
"Tonight at Denny's? Good, we'll be there, John," Ellie interjected  
"What the hell are you talking about Ellie? Are you crazy?" Alan complained  
"Oh, excellent, excellent," Hammond said, turning to his truck  
"He's and old man, Alan, humor him," Ellie said  
"When I get old, I don't plan to kill anybody with genetically cloned dinosaurs, Ellie," Alan said strictly  
"But I'll do it anyway," He said, his voice dragging Alan took out his cell phone and called up everyone.  
That night at Denny's the whole crew was there: Levine, Eddie, Thorne, Malcolm, Alan, Ellie, and Hammond.  
"Now," said Hammond "let me get right to the point. I want all of you to accompany me to Isla Nublar. When my dream was destroyed there, I had left something very important there."  
"What was it?" Levine asked  
"What I left were not precious fossils, notes or any of that, but I left dinosaurs." Hammond said firmly "WHAT?" Everyone chorused at once  
"Yes, dinosaurs. I left two of every species there: One male and one female, so that they could breed. I did that because I was very low on amber supplies, but now that they are breeding and my scientists aren't there to deny the hormone that can make these creatures male too instead of just female, there is a possibility that there are dinosaurs out there. And not just dinosaurs, but males too and aggressive ones at that. Plus, we had special darts to stabilize the aggressive dinosaurs, but males there have gotten stressed with the growing population. Their nests are being raided, their young are being eaten, and herbivores are dying out because there are far too many predators. Once the island is stuffed full of dinosaurs, they will find a way out of there. In fact, I believe there is a way back. My good friend, Diego. He is on that island. He has a large boat, big enough for eight brachiosaurus to fit into. If dinosaurs were to accidentally stumble onto that ship when Diego leaves to come here to the mainland, those dinosaurs could be let loose on all of us. We have to save Diego, and kill those dinosaurs." Hammond explained  
"Why don't we get some helicopters to do the job, like last time?" asked Ellie  
"Because the helicopters obviously didn't finish their job last time, or else no dinosaurs would remain on that island." Hammond said "and last time I spoke to the men who came and rescued us, they were ticked off, and promised me they'd never be around for me again." Hammond said  
"It is plainly up to us, now," Hammond finished There was silence until Thorne spoke up.  
"Dodgson. What about Dodgson? For all we know, he's probably taking advantage of this now and stealing eggs during all this overpopulation confusion!"  
"My God, I forgot about that back stabbing fool!" Levine said "we must leave for Isla Nublar immediately!" He yelled  
The group dashed from each of their houses to the other, collecting food water, books, weapons, and anything else they might need. Even Grant was into it.  
"You can bet we won't get there by helicopter, so I bought an airplane when I had to sell my fossils." Hammond pointed out "it's in my back yard. I had so much money I bought a manor, an airplane, a-" Hammond was cut off  
"We don't have time for a history lesson, John," warned Alan "let's just get that plane,"  
After driving to Hammond's manor and stepping into his plane, everyone slouched in their chairs to enjoy the view. Two pilots that nobody except Hammond knew were taking them to Isla Nublar.  
After a good twelve hours, the plane was ready to land.  
"Finally, we're here!" Grant exclaimed with a yawn  
"Yes, and so is Dodgson," Hammond said grimly "and he's just arriving too"  
  
Chapter 2: Dodgson  
  
"God damn it! It's about damn time!" Dodgson said, unloading his boat.  
"I know what you mean, boss," chorused Howard King and George Baselton, Dodgson's partners in crime. Eventually, the men were finished taking out their land cruiser and their various other equipment. Dodgson took out a gun shaped tool. There was a dial on the side to make a high- pitched sound higher or lower. If Dodgson pointed this tool at a dinosaur when he had it at a really high pitched sound, he could make the dinosaurs back away, giving Baselton time to get some eggs. All Dodgson had to do is hold the thing up while King sat in the car, holding the battery box that was attached by cord to the gun shaped tool. Simple enough for me, thought Dodgson.  
"So, let's go get some dinosaurs, boys! What do ya say?" Dodgson said enthusiastically  
"Let's do this boss!" yelled King in response, as they all climbed into the car and drove into the jungle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Preparing to land, sir!" said one of the pilots, yelling above the now roaring engines  
"Take us down," replied Hammond as the group came down towards the last remaining landing strip on the island. Before the pilot or co-pilot could make a move though, the plane was already crashing through the foliage, as leaves smacked the sides of the plane. Levine stood up.  
"Are you trying to kill us?" He yelled to the pilots  
"No! It was an unintentional blowout in our left propeller!" The pilot yelled back As soon as all the chaos had started, it came to a crashing end. The plane's left wing hit a tree trunk and broke off, but the plane kept going, sinking deeper into the jungle, next to the middle of the trees, until they hit a tree hard. The sudden jolting stop sent the co-pilot out the windshield and into the jungle below.  
"No! Jameson!" Yelled the pilot to the unseen Jameson Tears filled the pilot's eyes as he reached out the broken windshield.  
"No." He whispered Around the pilot, everyone was silent, mourning for Jameson, probably sprawled on the jungle floor, dead. Suddenly there was a rustling sound.  
"What was that? Jameson? Is that you?" said the pilot  
"Augh." said Jameson as he crawled up the nose of the plane  
"You're alive! Jameson! You're ali-" There was a sudden roar and a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage behind Jameson, who was now screaming as he scrambled to get back into the plane. It was too late. The Tyrannosaur's jaws closed around Jameson's waist, his legs kicking inside the dinosaur's mouth. The Tyrannosaur swung its head from side to side, probably to crush his bones. Jameson was swaying lifelessly from the Rex's jaws as the dinosaur lumbered back into the foliage, pleased with its new prize.  
"Oh Jesus, he ate Jameson." The pilot's voice trailed  
"Don't worry Nick," Hammond said putting a hand on the pilot's shoulder "you won't end up that way,"  
  
* * *  
  
Dodgson blared the radio in the land cruiser.  
"Don't you think that is a bad idea, boss?" yelled Baselton over the radio Dodgson shut the radio off.  
"Ah, I guess," He replied Dodgson jolted to a stop at the first nest. It was a Parasaurolophus nest. Dodgson plugged the cord into the battery pack and the other end into the gun-like tool. He shoved the battery pack into Howard King's hands as he and Baselton moved forward  
"Should we be scared of these things, boss?" Asked Baselton nervously  
"You're kidding, right? These animals are stupid, they aren't carnivores, and this baby right here 'ill scare 'em to hell." Dodgson said, patting the gun-like tool on the side Dodgson and Baselton entered the nest. All the Parasaurolophus quickly snapped their heads up to look at the intruders.  
"Don't worry about them, George." Dodgson said, reassuringly Dodgson raised the gun-like tool and twisted the dial up half way. An ear- splitting high-pitched sound rang out all over the clearing where the nest was. The Parasaurolophus could stand the sound no longer. They backed to the edge of the clearing, very agitated, but not coming forward.  
"Get the egg already, damn it!" Dodgson yelled  
"Yeah, I'm on it," Baselton said, trembling George Baselton ran up to one of the nests and hoisted up one of the large eggs. Dodgson backed away with Baselton at his side, but Dodgson kept the sound going until he left the clearing. He turned it off and ran to the car with Baselton. At the car, Baselton secured the egg inside a black metal box, the inside ready for three more eggs. The inside of the box had Styrofoam to protect the eggs. Baselton closed it and slouched against his seat.  
"Where to next, boss?" King asked, very excited  
"Next? Oh, yes. Next we go to the Apatosaurs," said Dodgson, smiling  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn! Dodgson is here! And by the looks of it he took an egg from the parasaur what's-their-face!" Thorne yelled, turning purple with rage  
"Parasaurolophus, Doc., Parasaurolophus." Pointed out Levine  
"Ah, who gives a damn?" Thorne snapped  
"Shut up! Both of you!" yelled Grant, pushing them away from each other.  
"I think we better find you're friend Diego before they kill each other or before the dinosaurs kill us," Ellie pointed out calmly to Hammond Hammond nodded and took himself away from Nick, no paralyzed with fear.  
"I think we should too, Ellie. All right! Salvage any food, water, weapons, or any thing else we might need along the way! We need at least one compass, that's for sure." Hammond ordered Nobody wasted time. They could only manage to salvage eight water bottles, nine sandwiches, and one Lindstradt rifle; filled with ten poison darts. Hammond handed a water bottle, and a sandwich to everybody, and gave the rifle to Thorne.  
"Ok, we have to go north to the 'north shore'. That's where Diego is docked at the moment. Let's move out." Hammond ordered Out of the tree beside them though, a total of about thirteen little green dinosaurs-about the size of a chicken-hopped into the plane.  
"What the hell are those?" asked Eddie  
"Procompsaugnothids," said Levine "they're carnivores, they eat meat. Stay away from them. Throw something at them or kick them. It's your only chance." Levine continued nervously  
"Kick 'em? Sure." Thorne said flatly and he ran up to the nearest Compsaugnothus and kicked it, sending it flying through the windshield, hitting the jungle floor, dead.  
"That was fun" Thorne said as he turned to all the other compy's and smiled. Thorne kicked them all over the plane, and others joined too, hoping they'd survive the trip ahead. At least kicking innocent dinosaurs cheered them up. Over a matter of about fifteen minutes, the compy's were sprawled on the floor of the plane, dead.  
"I think we'd better get going." Said Hammond, panting  
"I'll go first." Said Eddie as he climbed out of the plane and into a tree, preparing to climb down. Happiness for Eddie didn't last long-about eight teen compy's jumped out of nowhere onto Eddies back, and bit him.  
"Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" Eddie howled More and more compy's came and attacked, biting him everywhere. Eddie reached back and grabbed a compy and hurtled it through the air, as he did with about eight more before he fell.  
"Help me! Help! Help!" Eddie screamed as he fell down. His screams faded. All they could hear were chewing and rustling noises.  
"Why don't we help someone in danger?" roared Thorne "I can't believe we all just stood there while Jameson and Eddie died!" Thorne was turning purple again.  
"We couldn't do anything anyway, Thorne." Hammond pointed out, speaking slowly, and looking mournful. The crew tried to see Eddie, but there was no sign of him.  
"This trip better be worth it old man," said Thorne to Hammond  
  
Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus  
  
Finally, Dodgson and his crew reached the Apatosaur nest. There were only about three of them, though.  
"Only three of 'em guarding the nest? At least this will be easy," Dodgson said, shrugging He raised the gun-like tool and turned the dial halfway. The Apatosaurs didn't move.  
"To hell with it!" yelled Dodgson, and he turned the dial to three fourths. The ear-splitting whine made the dinosaurs abandon their nest instead of just back off.  
"This one's mine!" yelled Baselton as he ran up to one of the eggs and used all his might to hoist it up. Then he and Dodgson dashed back to the car to secure the egg and move on.  
  
* * *  
  
The crew made it to the bottom of the tree without any dinosaur problems. When they got to the bottom though, they saw Eddie, a large gash in his arm, but still alive and beating the living daylights out of the compy's with a piece of scrap metal from the plane. There was no chance for a single Compsaugnothus there now that Thorne had arrived at the bottom.  
"I'm hurt pretty badly. Do you guys have anything that can stop the bleeding?" Eddie said  
"Yeah, hold on." Said Thorne as he tore off a strip of his shirt and tied it around Eddie's wound.  
"That should stop the bleeding until we can find some real medical supplies, if there are any on this godforsaken island." Said Thorne  
"All right, let's move." Ordered Hammond They all trudged through the jungle for a good hour until Grant spoke up.  
"Do you hear that?" he whispered  
"It's that. Tearing noise, right?" Levine whispered  
"Uh-huh." Whispered Grant in reply. They moved cautiously forward, dodging roots until they pushed aside some bushes to reveal a dead Apatosaur, the flesh on its ribs and part of its long neck ripped off.. But by what?  
"Wow! What animal could have taken something this big down on its own?" Levine wondered aloud.  
"How do you know something took the Apatosaur down on its own?" asked Thorne  
"Well if you look at the bite mark in the rib bones and then look at the one in the neck bones, I would estimate they're about the same size." Levine concluded  
"So by the looks of it, whatever killed did it in two bites! Amazing!" said Malcolm  
"I almost forgot you were here, Malcolm!" Hammond said "my bad." Just as Hammond finished, a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage, roared, and charged its open jaws right into the Apatosaur carcass, taking out a hunk of flesh. The crew hid themselves in the bushes nearby as quick as they could.  
"It's so big, it must be a female." Concluded Levine  
"Wrong. All the females died years ago. About four years after my park was destroyed, I was informed I left dinosaur eggs there. Now, when my park was operational, my scientists used special injections on the eggs to deny the hormone that makes them male, and used chemicals that lowered the strength of the female's hormones, so they wont have the urge to breed. Since there were no males in the park, we had to do that or else the females would go on rampages because they were looking for a mate. That is how all the females are. Now, when I got eggs and bred males just until they could mate because I was running short on amber supplies, my park was destroyed, leaving the eggs. The eggs contained males and males only. When we didn't know that the eggs had survived the blast, they had hatched, meaning the population was going to rise wildly. But most of that population was made up of males. Plus the females were older, so they died quicker, and don't forget that in the blast that destroyed my park killed females only because at that time, I didn't have any males. Now when the males hatched, they didn't get the pacifying drug that lowered the strength of their hormones, so now they need to breed. Since most of the females were dead anyway, there was a trouble in finding a mate and the males needed to breed, so males went on terrible rampages, killing any other dinosaur in its way- male or female." Hammond explained  
"Yes, but aren't females larger and more aggressive than males?" asked Grant  
"Uh-huh, but males didn't care in their state of rage. Think of being so big and so mad that you'd kill anyone in your path because you couldn't find a mate." Hammond replied  
"So it's like being in a trance were all you do is roar and kill?" Ellie asked  
"Precisely. When the males were in their state of rage, they didn't kill to eat, they killed to kill. That is why Jameson died, because the Tyrannosaur that attacked him was a male, and very raged. When they were in this state of rage, they would kill other males too. The population of females decreased to zero and the population of males decreased about twenty five percent because the males were in a state of rage. To answer your question Dr. Grant, even a female twice the size of a male would cower to a sexually raged male. And that's that. There are only males on this island now, and they are killing each other rapidly." Hammond finished They all looked back to where the Rex was. The Tyrannosaur was staring at them. Like it was listening to their conversation. It stared for a moment, tilting its head. Nick couldn't move. He tried but he was petrified in fear. The others got to the ground and crawled, unseen to some better hidden bushes, whispering to Nick  
"Come on, Nick!" whispered Levine  
"Get over here!" whispered Thorne Nick stood up. Bad idea. He ran towards everyone in the bushes, but he wasn't fast enough. The Rex's jaws closed on his shirt and it carried him to the Apatosaur carcass. The Tyrannosaur once again, swung its head from side to side, trying to crush Nick's bones, even though it was just ripping Nick's shirt off. His shirt finally tore and Nick fell next to the Apatosaur carcass. He was disgusted and about to puke, but not disgusted enough that he wanted to die, so he ran into the carcass. The remaining skin on the dead animal blocked sunlight out. Nick ran with his hand over his nose and mouth into the darkest depths of the carcass.  
"Damn! It stinks in here!" Nick yelled to himself He sat down and waited until he thought it was safe to come out. Then the carcass kind of rolled. It rolled. Nick jumped to his feet.  
"Whoa!" Nick yelled as he flew into the side of the carcass Outside, the Tyrannosaur was hitting the carcass as hard as he could. The Tyrannosaur gave one big push, and who came flying out but Nick. He was sprawled out on the ground on his back, but still conscious. Nick turned over, panting and began to crawl as fast as he could out of the small clearing, and into the jungle. Watching him, the Tyrannosaur roared twice but didn't pursue. On the second roar Nick screamed. When the Rex heard him, he charged, roaring back.  
"My God!" Hammond said, "When Nick screamed, he accidentally communicated with the Rex!" Nick turned and looked to see where the Rex was, but he didn't have to look much. It was right behind him. Nick couldn't speak or move, he tried to scream but nothing came out. The Rex's huge jaws came down and scooped up Nick, but the jaws didn't clamp down. The Rex's motions were gentle, as if Nick were its offspring.  
"When Nick screamed. The Tyrannosaur thought it was a call for help or something." Levine said  
"Weird, but we have to get him back." Eddie said  
"I wouldn't." Hammond said "The Rex will now treat Nick like he is its son. If we come after him, we will look like predators trying to steal him. The Rex would kill us."  
"Right," Grant said "we best not tamper with him now. Consider that another casualty. For all we know the Rex is taking him somewhere else to kill him."  
  
Chapter 4: Raptor Nest  
  
Lewis Dodgson got into the driver's seat.  
"We're going to get a Raptor egg now." Dodgson said  
"What? With your crazy stunts, you'll kill us all!" protested Baselton  
"No, remember this?" said Dodgson coolly, holding up the gun-like tool. Baselton shot him a look. Dodgson accelerated. "Where is the Raptor nest?" Baselton asked "Howard, look at the map of the island." Dodgson ordered  
"Um. We're right. Here," said King pointing to a place on the map "so. We turn left. Now." Dodgson swerved to the left and stopped. He heard hissing. He and Baselton got out of the car and cautiously moved forward, into a small clearing. It was jam packed full of twelve Raptors. Dodgson raised the gun-like tool.  
"Just get the job done, George. Don't fail me here." Dodgson told Baselton  
"Yes sir." Baselton replied nervously Dodgson turned the dial immediately up three fourths, making a screaming pitch. The Raptors backed away.  
"Get the egg!" ordered Dodgson Baselton ran up to the nest, but never got his hands on an egg. One of the Raptors leaped into the air; a good thirteen feet.  
"No!" Baselton yelled, rolling out of the way when the Raptor hit the ground hard. Baselton got up and ran away from the car, cutting through the clearing. He couldn't see anything. It was all a blur. And then he felt a great weight on his back, causing him to fall. He rolled over, knocking the Raptor off. Baselton ran into some tall grass, hoping the Raptors wouldn't find him. What he didn't know is that there were another five Raptors in the tall grass with him, and they had already spotted him. All at once he saw the five jump up around him. He shut his eyes and awaited the worst and then he felt it; five Raptors landing on him  
"Help! Dodgson! Help me!" Baselton yelled, as more and more Raptors jumped on him. Then he felt searing pains down his back. He knew it was their middle toes. Those huge claws ripping into his flesh. Baselton opened his eyes because it stopped abruptly. He got up. There were no Raptors. Dodgson was taking an egg at the nest. He ran to the car and told King to secure the egg.  
"Where's George?" King asked  
"Dead. Raptors got him." Dodgson said flatly Dodgson gunned the engine and accelerated.  
"I don't know where we're going next. We're gonna go to a random nest now." Dodgson said Baselton ran back to the nest area. No Raptors. Where'd they go? Thought Baselton. Baselton touched his back where he felt that terrible pain. He looked at his hand; it was covered in blood.  
"I've got to get out of here," he told himself He walked into the tall grass again, back to where he was almost killed. The grass was trampled and a little bloody. He saw that the grass was trampled into paths made by the Raptors. Why had they run away? He followed one of the trails made by a Raptor. It led up to a little shack. Baselton slowly opened the door. Nothing.  
"Oh well." He said He turned and began walking back to the nest, but a Raptor jumped from the roof of the shack onto Baselton. In that instant Baselton knew why they left; a Tyrannosaur lumbered by just after the Raptor dragged Baselton into the shack. Baselton's back was being ripped apart while he could only scream and watch the Rex through the crack in the shack door. The Tyrannosaur had something in his mouth; a person. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Nick hung from the jaws of the Tyrannosaur now caring for him. He understood that his scream sounded like a call for help to the Tyrannosaur or something along those lines anyway. He felt himself being lowered to the ground. He was dropped into the Tyrannosaur's nest along with the other eggs. The Rex left. Nick was alone in a Tyrannosaur nest, scared yet calmed by the fact that this thing was caring for him. About fifteen minutes later, the Tyrannosaur came back, a hunk of meat in its mouth. You're kidding, thought Nick as the Rex dropped the meat in front of him. The Tyrannosaur nudged Nick towards the meat.  
"I ain't eatin' this daddy." Said Nick to the Tyrannosaur The Rex nudged him again. Nick rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the meat. It was pretty good. The Tyrannosaur obviously had things to do because he scooped Nick up again and began to walk into the jungle. After about thirty minutes, the Rex had stopped. Nick saw he was peering through some foliage. Hunting. Then Nick saw it; big, a light orange color, red stripe on its back, and had a crest on its head. Parasaurolophus. Before Nick could make out how many there were, the Tyrannosaur started moving. Nick hoped the Rex hadn't forgotten that he was in its mouth. It had. It charged at a Parasaurolophus and bit into its neck. Nick fell inside the Rex's mouth onto the Parasaurolophus' neck, where the Tyrannosaur's tooth impaled him. The tooth went through his back and out his chest. Nick screamed wildly as he was swallowed with a hunk of Parasaurolophus.  
  
Part II  
  
"Who would predict Dr. Grant would jump out of a moving vehicle? You see?  
Chaos at work,"-  
  
Ian Malcolm  
  
Chapter 5: Diego  
  
Diego ran, not daring to look back. The two Raptors pursued as fast as they could. Diego knew he had to find safety. And fast. He quickly climbed into a very tall tree just as a Raptor leapt into the air and clamped its jaws on his boot. The Raptor's teeth didn't penetrate the leather boots, but it still held tight. Diego broke off a tree branch and whacked the clinging Raptor with it.  
"Back! Get back!" yelled Diego, continually beating the Raptor's face with the branch. The Raptor snarled. Suddenly there was a loud noise and the Raptor began to foam at the mouth, its joints having sudden spasms. The Raptor at the base of the tree was flopping and foaming at the mouth too. The Raptor let go of Diego's boot and fell to the ground. There, along with the other Raptor, it flopped, rolled its eyes back, and died. Diego strained to look at the dead Raptors below. Darts. There were poison darts in their necks.  
"Mother of God." Diego said, hanging from the tree.  
"You can come down now, Diego." Said Hammond, emerging from the foliage  
"Ah, my good friend!" said Diego, dropping to the ground "so good to see you senior John."  
"Who shot the darts that saved me? Was it you senior Thorne?" asked Diego, noticing the gun in Thorne's hands.  
"Yeah, it was me." Thorne replied  
"Good aim senior, good aim." Said Diego Moving on now with Diego, they eventually came across a laboratory; burnt and covered with vines. They cautiously walked inside. They heard running and three scientists ran out from around the corner, each yelling. Following them were five raptors.  
"God damn it." Said Grant as they all turned and ran. The first Raptor leapt and landed just short of one of the scientists.  
"Finally! The exit!" yelled out one, just as he tripped over his own foot. The scientist was lying on his back afraid to move. A Raptor leapt up and landed on his chest. The scientist heaved a great breath of air, and began to suffocate from the dinosaur's weight. Then he saw the huge middle toe come down and rip open his stomach and abdomen. The Raptor turned around, still standing on the scientist and stuffed its snout into the man's wound. He heard a gunshot and the Raptor fell off, dead. The scientist slowly reached down towards his wound, not daring to look and felt something. It was long; about the thickness of a rope. And it was slimy. It was his intestines. When he realized it he gave one last scream and fear consumed him.  
  
* * *  
  
Lewis Dodgson was scared now, sweating. He was driving like a maniac, swerving from left to right until he hit a large boulder and the car went flying, landing upside down in the Tyrannosaur nest.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Wailed Howard King  
"No biggy, Howard. At least the Rex isn't present. Let's take this opportune moment to steal an egg and run. Yes, we'll run away and never come back. We'll learn to fly and we'll never grow up." Dodgson said  
"Lewis! You are going crazy on me!" King yelled, "George died! No problem! People die anyway!" Dodgson couldn't stop talking. He was trembling. He was going mad.  
"Relax!" roared Howard, whacking Dodgson in the face with the battery pack. Dodgson shut up. He suddenly returned to normal. His same old determined fearless self.  
"You have proven to be very strange, Lewis." Said King The two men got out of the overturned car, taking out the gun-like tool, the battery pack, and the box full of eggs. King ran up to the nest and grabbed an egg. He secured it in the box and then put the box down. They dropped their equipment and tried to turn the car over. Dodgson suddenly stopped. He picked all the equipment up and stuffed it in the car.  
"Get in the car, Howard." He ordered They heard a distant but not too distant roar. The two men scrambled into the car and stayed silent, just as a Tyrannosaur burst through the foliage, charging directly toward the car. The Rex's huge head came down and slammed the car, sending it flying.  
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed King Dodgson was silent, even sailing through the air in a land cruiser he was calm. The sudden halt sent Dodgson out the window, landing at the Rex's feet. He got up and ran. He felt as though he would fall and die but adrenaline kept him going. He didn't care if Howard King was dying right now or not. King was scared. He could hear the Tyrannosaur snorting, trying to smell him. He could feel its hot breath on his face. And he was clever. He realized the Rex's neck was lying on top of a tire. That must mean his loose skin on his neck was hanging there too, King thought. Howard King moved into the driver's seat. He turned the keys in the ignition and started the engine. The sudden noise made the Tyrannosaur bring his head closer. Perfect, thought King. Howard King slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Since the car was upside down, the wheels spun in the air, but caught on to the Tyrannosaurs loose neck skin. The Rex roared. It was blood curdling and loud, but King kept all his focus and force on the gas pedal. The Tyrannosaur swiftly jerked its head away and ripped off a good piece of its skin. The Rex lumbered back into the nest and roared. King watched it in the nest. Out of the foliage next to it, another Rex came out and forced its even bigger jaws around the first Rex's neck. There was a loud crack that silenced everything. The first Tyrannosaur fell, its neck broken severely. And the new Tyrannosaur was even bigger. Much bigger.  
  
* * *  
  
The Raptors had stopped chasing them. They must have stayed behind to devour the remains of the scientist, thought Hammond.  
"Mr. Hammond, good to see you." Said one of the scientists, panting, "my name is Alexander, but Alex is fine. My friend, Chris and I have been stranded on this island for a good eight weeks. We were dropped off on a boat and to retrieve some dinosaur eggs, but we never did get back to the boat. It is still docked up.somewhere."  
"Senior Alex, senior Chris, it is me! Diego!" yelled Diego, pushing aside Thorne and Levine.  
"God! I thought you were dead! You've been missing for six weeks!" exclaimed Chris  
"You didn't think two stupid Raptors could out run or out wit old Diego, did you senior?" Diego said, tapping his finger on his left temple.  
"I didn't doubt you for a second!" said Alex, lying  
"Excuse me, but I think we should keep moving." Said Malcolm They all kept silent as they ran away from the laboratory. Then Alex tripped over something dead. It was a baby Raptor. Levine examined it closely.  
"Uh-huh, hm. It has little bite marks in it. All over it. It must b- " Levine stopped himself. "Compy's." he said They heard chirping. Lots of chirping. Then they saw them; small, about the size of a chicken, a greenish-brown skin color, and chirping. Compsaugnothus. And there were about one hundred of them, surrounding the crew.  
"Run, run and don't look back. Don't come back for me, just run away as fast as you can." Ordered Alex "I'll occupy the Compsaugnothids. You guys just run" They ran and never looked back.  
"Don't worry about them, little butt holes. It's just you and me now." Alex said  
He ran up to one of the dinosaurs and punched it, sending it sailing into the air, but it quickly got back up and began to chitter. It was annoyed. The others began to chitter too.  
"Shut up!" Alex yelled He picked up a large rock and catapulted it at a cluster of compy's. He killed about fifteen in that cluster.  
"Heh, fifteen down, about eighty five to go." He said "Bring it on." And so the compy's brought it on with everything they had. They piled on Alex, ignoring his howls of pain and screams. Alex struggled under the sea of small dinosaurs, trying to throw things at them or throw them off. It was no use. The last thing Alex saw was a compy emerge out of the large green-brown swarm and bite a hunk out of his eye.  
* * *  
Chapter 6: To Court With the Monkey  
  
Lewis Dodgson kept running. He didn't dare look back, expecting to see a massive Tyrannosaur bearing down on him, prepared to attack. But nothing was chasing him. He looked back, but then hit something hard. He fell to the ground.  
"Augh." He whined Dodgson looked up to see Alan Grant and all of his friends. Hammond stepped up.  
"You business stealing piece of crap!" He yelled and socked Dodgson in the face.  
"Arrrg!" Dodgson yelled and fell back, out cold.  
"I say we toss him off the nearest cliff or something," suggested Grant  
"No, we're going to bring him to court. He will be tested for trying to steal my idea and business and for attempted murder. When he almost killed Sarah Harding, remember? On your expedition Levine, Thorne and Eddie?"  
"Uh-huh," they chorused  
"Good plan. To court with the monkey, then, to court with the monkey." Grant said  
An hour later, Dodgson awoke, surrounded by Hammond and his companions.  
"Get the frieken hell away from me!" He yelled at them. Alan Grant stepped forward and threw his fist into Dodgson's face with all his might. Dodgson lay back, once again out cold.  
"That one was because I despise the little cretin." Grant said "Stupid back stabbing piece of s-"  
"That's enough Alan." Said Hammond  
"Let's just find the boat and get the hell out of here!" Yelled Levine They picked Dodgson up and dragged him around the island until he awoke.. again.  
"I'm not going with you people." Declared Dodgson  
"Oh yes you are. We're taking you to court." Said Thorne  
"Court? Why? Did I do something wrong? Why?" Dodgson said, begging to sweat.  
"Don't worry, it'll be a couple days. Just know if you don't make it to court, it means we killed you." Eddie said, jokingly.  
"That's not funny." Dodgson said 


	5. Diego

Jurassic  
Park IV:  
Evolution  
  
  
Chapter 1: Horror Ride  
  
Dr. Alan Grant stood overlooking a newly discovered Tyrannosaur skeleton. This was the best day of his life and in fossil finding history. He and his team had successfully uncovered a full Tyrannosaur skeleton. Ellie Sattler took herself away from the find and went to stand with Grant.  
"Some find, huh?" She asked Dr. Grant shrugged "Yeah, I guess." He said casually even though he was lying. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by clicking his heels together and such, but he was very excited for such an incredible recovery of a full Tyrannosaur skeleton.  
"You remember the first time we met Hammond?" Ellie asked  
"I don't want to talk about it Ellie, we've been through this before." Grant said firmly  
"You and I both know it doesn't help us at all to remember those things. After all, I had therapy for three weeks, and no matter how many times I told my therapist that I had encountered dinosaurs, he just nod and write on his clip board that I was in need of a mental hospital." Grant stated  
"Fine, but there's somebody to see you. I think," Ellie said, staring into the distance at a man getting out of a truck, and waving to Alan Grant.  
"Oh God," Grant said "it can't be him," But Grant recognized him perfectly: White hair and beard, his staff with the amber on it, and his clean white suit; John Hammond.  
"Who is it, Alan?" Ellie asked curiously  
"It's." Grant's voice trailed "it's Hammond." Grant said flatly  
"I thought he was like, seventy five. Shouldn't he be dead now?" Grant didn't say anything as the old man held onto his hat, dodging paleontologists and rocks and bones and such, stumbling over to Grant.  
"Ah, good to see you again, Alan," Hammond said cheerfully  
"I have a purpose for coming here today, and that would be to ask you, Ellie, Malcolm, Eddie Carr, Dr. Thorne, and Richard Levine to come to the restaurant down the road. I think it's a Denny's or something,"  
"I'm sorry John, but we just recovered the find of the century here and we can't leave it for a minute," Grant said  
"No, no, I don't plan to take you on a horror ride again Alan," Hammond said, reassuringly  
"Well it wasn't intended to be a horror ride last time, now was it?" Alan said sharply  
"Forget the past, Alan, let's just move on," Hammond begged  
"Tonight at Denny's? Good, we'll be there, John," Ellie interjected  
"What the hell are you talking about Ellie? Are you crazy?" Alan complained  
"Oh, excellent, excellent," Hammond said, turning to his truck  
"He's and old man, Alan, humor him," Ellie said  
"When I get old, I don't plan to kill anybody with genetically cloned dinosaurs, Ellie," Alan said strictly  
"But I'll do it anyway," He said, his voice dragging Alan took out his cell phone and called up everyone.  
That night at Denny's the whole crew was there: Levine, Eddie, Thorne, Malcolm, Alan, Ellie, and Hammond.  
"Now," said Hammond "let me get right to the point. I want all of you to accompany me to Isla Nublar. When my dream was destroyed there, I had left something very important there."  
"What was it?" Levine asked  
"What I left were not precious fossils, notes or any of that, but I left dinosaurs." Hammond said firmly "WHAT?" Everyone chorused at once  
"Yes, dinosaurs. I left two of every species there: One male and one female, so that they could breed. I did that because I was very low on amber supplies, but now that they are breeding and my scientists aren't there to deny the hormone that can make these creatures male too instead of just female, there is a possibility that there are dinosaurs out there. And not just dinosaurs, but males too and aggressive ones at that. Plus, we had special darts to stabilize the aggressive dinosaurs, but males there have gotten stressed with the growing population. Their nests are being raided, their young are being eaten, and herbivores are dying out because there are far too many predators. Once the island is stuffed full of dinosaurs, they will find a way out of there. In fact, I believe there is a way back. My good friend, Diego. He is on that island. He has a large boat, big enough for eight brachiosaurus to fit into. If dinosaurs were to accidentally stumble onto that ship when Diego leaves to come here to the mainland, those dinosaurs could be let loose on all of us. We have to save Diego, and kill those dinosaurs." Hammond explained  
"Why don't we get some helicopters to do the job, like last time?" asked Ellie  
"Because the helicopters obviously didn't finish their job last time, or else no dinosaurs would remain on that island." Hammond said "and last time I spoke to the men who came and rescued us, they were ticked off, and promised me they'd never be around for me again." Hammond said  
"It is plainly up to us, now," Hammond finished There was silence until Thorne spoke up.  
"Dodgson. What about Dodgson? For all we know, he's probably taking advantage of this now and stealing eggs during all this overpopulation confusion!"  
"My God, I forgot about that back stabbing fool!" Levine said "we must leave for Isla Nublar immediately!" He yelled  
The group dashed from each of their houses to the other, collecting food water, books, weapons, and anything else they might need. Even Grant was into it.  
"You can bet we won't get there by helicopter, so I bought an airplane when I had to sell my fossils." Hammond pointed out "it's in my back yard. I had so much money I bought a manor, an airplane, a-" Hammond was cut off  
"We don't have time for a history lesson, John," warned Alan "let's just get that plane,"  
After driving to Hammond's manor and stepping into his plane, everyone slouched in their chairs to enjoy the view. Two pilots that nobody except Hammond knew were taking them to Isla Nublar.  
After a good twelve hours, the plane was ready to land.  
"Finally, we're here!" Grant exclaimed with a yawn  
"Yes, and so is Dodgson," Hammond said grimly "and he's just arriving too"  
  
Chapter 2: Dodgson  
  
"God damn it! It's about damn time!" Dodgson said, unloading his boat.  
"I know what you mean, boss," chorused Howard King and George Baselton, Dodgson's partners in crime. Eventually, the men were finished taking out their land cruiser and their various other equipment. Dodgson took out a gun shaped tool. There was a dial on the side to make a high- pitched sound higher or lower. If Dodgson pointed this tool at a dinosaur when he had it at a really high pitched sound, he could make the dinosaurs back away, giving Baselton time to get some eggs. All Dodgson had to do is hold the thing up while King sat in the car, holding the battery box that was attached by cord to the gun shaped tool. Simple enough for me, thought Dodgson.  
"So, let's go get some dinosaurs, boys! What do ya say?" Dodgson said enthusiastically  
"Let's do this boss!" yelled King in response, as they all climbed into the car and drove into the jungle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Preparing to land, sir!" said one of the pilots, yelling above the now roaring engines  
"Take us down," replied Hammond as the group came down towards the last remaining landing strip on the island. Before the pilot or co-pilot could make a move though, the plane was already crashing through the foliage, as leaves smacked the sides of the plane. Levine stood up.  
"Are you trying to kill us?" He yelled to the pilots  
"No! It was an unintentional blowout in our left propeller!" The pilot yelled back As soon as all the chaos had started, it came to a crashing end. The plane's left wing hit a tree trunk and broke off, but the plane kept going, sinking deeper into the jungle, next to the middle of the trees, until they hit a tree hard. The sudden jolting stop sent the co-pilot out the windshield and into the jungle below.  
"No! Jameson!" Yelled the pilot to the unseen Jameson Tears filled the pilot's eyes as he reached out the broken windshield.  
"No." He whispered Around the pilot, everyone was silent, mourning for Jameson, probably sprawled on the jungle floor, dead. Suddenly there was a rustling sound.  
"What was that? Jameson? Is that you?" said the pilot  
"Augh." said Jameson as he crawled up the nose of the plane  
"You're alive! Jameson! You're ali-" There was a sudden roar and a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage behind Jameson, who was now screaming as he scrambled to get back into the plane. It was too late. The Tyrannosaur's jaws closed around Jameson's waist, his legs kicking inside the dinosaur's mouth. The Tyrannosaur swung its head from side to side, probably to crush his bones. Jameson was swaying lifelessly from the Rex's jaws as the dinosaur lumbered back into the foliage, pleased with its new prize.  
"Oh Jesus, he ate Jameson." The pilot's voice trailed  
"Don't worry Nick," Hammond said putting a hand on the pilot's shoulder "you won't end up that way,"  
  
* * *  
  
Dodgson blared the radio in the land cruiser.  
"Don't you think that is a bad idea, boss?" yelled Baselton over the radio Dodgson shut the radio off.  
"Ah, I guess," He replied Dodgson jolted to a stop at the first nest. It was a Parasaurolophus nest. Dodgson plugged the cord into the battery pack and the other end into the gun-like tool. He shoved the battery pack into Howard King's hands as he and Baselton moved forward  
"Should we be scared of these things, boss?" Asked Baselton nervously  
"You're kidding, right? These animals are stupid, they aren't carnivores, and this baby right here 'ill scare 'em to hell." Dodgson said, patting the gun-like tool on the side Dodgson and Baselton entered the nest. All the Parasaurolophus quickly snapped their heads up to look at the intruders.  
"Don't worry about them, George." Dodgson said, reassuringly Dodgson raised the gun-like tool and twisted the dial up half way. An ear- splitting high-pitched sound rang out all over the clearing where the nest was. The Parasaurolophus could stand the sound no longer. They backed to the edge of the clearing, very agitated, but not coming forward.  
"Get the egg already, damn it!" Dodgson yelled  
"Yeah, I'm on it," Baselton said, trembling George Baselton ran up to one of the nests and hoisted up one of the large eggs. Dodgson backed away with Baselton at his side, but Dodgson kept the sound going until he left the clearing. He turned it off and ran to the car with Baselton. At the car, Baselton secured the egg inside a black metal box, the inside ready for three more eggs. The inside of the box had Styrofoam to protect the eggs. Baselton closed it and slouched against his seat.  
"Where to next, boss?" King asked, very excited  
"Next? Oh, yes. Next we go to the Apatosaurs," said Dodgson, smiling  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn! Dodgson is here! And by the looks of it he took an egg from the parasaur what's-their-face!" Thorne yelled, turning purple with rage  
"Parasaurolophus, Doc., Parasaurolophus." Pointed out Levine  
"Ah, who gives a damn?" Thorne snapped  
"Shut up! Both of you!" yelled Grant, pushing them away from each other.  
"I think we better find you're friend Diego before they kill each other or before the dinosaurs kill us," Ellie pointed out calmly to Hammond Hammond nodded and took himself away from Nick, no paralyzed with fear.  
"I think we should too, Ellie. All right! Salvage any food, water, weapons, or any thing else we might need along the way! We need at least one compass, that's for sure." Hammond ordered Nobody wasted time. They could only manage to salvage eight water bottles, nine sandwiches, and one Lindstradt rifle; filled with ten poison darts. Hammond handed a water bottle, and a sandwich to everybody, and gave the rifle to Thorne.  
"Ok, we have to go north to the 'north shore'. That's where Diego is docked at the moment. Let's move out." Hammond ordered Out of the tree beside them though, a total of about thirteen little green dinosaurs-about the size of a chicken-hopped into the plane.  
"What the hell are those?" asked Eddie  
"Procompsaugnothids," said Levine "they're carnivores, they eat meat. Stay away from them. Throw something at them or kick them. It's your only chance." Levine continued nervously  
"Kick 'em? Sure." Thorne said flatly and he ran up to the nearest Compsaugnothus and kicked it, sending it flying through the windshield, hitting the jungle floor, dead.  
"That was fun" Thorne said as he turned to all the other compy's and smiled. Thorne kicked them all over the plane, and others joined too, hoping they'd survive the trip ahead. At least kicking innocent dinosaurs cheered them up. Over a matter of about fifteen minutes, the compy's were sprawled on the floor of the plane, dead.  
"I think we'd better get going." Said Hammond, panting  
"I'll go first." Said Eddie as he climbed out of the plane and into a tree, preparing to climb down. Happiness for Eddie didn't last long-about eight teen compy's jumped out of nowhere onto Eddies back, and bit him.  
"Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" Eddie howled More and more compy's came and attacked, biting him everywhere. Eddie reached back and grabbed a compy and hurtled it through the air, as he did with about eight more before he fell.  
"Help me! Help! Help!" Eddie screamed as he fell down. His screams faded. All they could hear were chewing and rustling noises.  
"Why don't we help someone in danger?" roared Thorne "I can't believe we all just stood there while Jameson and Eddie died!" Thorne was turning purple again.  
"We couldn't do anything anyway, Thorne." Hammond pointed out, speaking slowly, and looking mournful. The crew tried to see Eddie, but there was no sign of him.  
"This trip better be worth it old man," said Thorne to Hammond  
  
Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus  
  
Finally, Dodgson and his crew reached the Apatosaur nest. There were only about three of them, though.  
"Only three of 'em guarding the nest? At least this will be easy," Dodgson said, shrugging He raised the gun-like tool and turned the dial halfway. The Apatosaurs didn't move.  
"To hell with it!" yelled Dodgson, and he turned the dial to three fourths. The ear-splitting whine made the dinosaurs abandon their nest instead of just back off.  
"This one's mine!" yelled Baselton as he ran up to one of the eggs and used all his might to hoist it up. Then he and Dodgson dashed back to the car to secure the egg and move on.  
  
* * *  
  
The crew made it to the bottom of the tree without any dinosaur problems. When they got to the bottom though, they saw Eddie, a large gash in his arm, but still alive and beating the living daylights out of the compy's with a piece of scrap metal from the plane. There was no chance for a single Compsaugnothus there now that Thorne had arrived at the bottom.  
"I'm hurt pretty badly. Do you guys have anything that can stop the bleeding?" Eddie said  
"Yeah, hold on." Said Thorne as he tore off a strip of his shirt and tied it around Eddie's wound.  
"That should stop the bleeding until we can find some real medical supplies, if there are any on this godforsaken island." Said Thorne  
"All right, let's move." Ordered Hammond They all trudged through the jungle for a good hour until Grant spoke up.  
"Do you hear that?" he whispered  
"It's that. Tearing noise, right?" Levine whispered  
"Uh-huh." Whispered Grant in reply. They moved cautiously forward, dodging roots until they pushed aside some bushes to reveal a dead Apatosaur, the flesh on its ribs and part of its long neck ripped off.. But by what?  
"Wow! What animal could have taken something this big down on its own?" Levine wondered aloud.  
"How do you know something took the Apatosaur down on its own?" asked Thorne  
"Well if you look at the bite mark in the rib bones and then look at the one in the neck bones, I would estimate they're about the same size." Levine concluded  
"So by the looks of it, whatever killed did it in two bites! Amazing!" said Malcolm  
"I almost forgot you were here, Malcolm!" Hammond said "my bad." Just as Hammond finished, a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage, roared, and charged its open jaws right into the Apatosaur carcass, taking out a hunk of flesh. The crew hid themselves in the bushes nearby as quick as they could.  
"It's so big, it must be a female." Concluded Levine  
"Wrong. All the females died years ago. About four years after my park was destroyed, I was informed I left dinosaur eggs there. Now, when my park was operational, my scientists used special injections on the eggs to deny the hormone that makes them male, and used chemicals that lowered the strength of the female's hormones, so they wont have the urge to breed. Since there were no males in the park, we had to do that or else the females would go on rampages because they were looking for a mate. That is how all the females are. Now, when I got eggs and bred males just until they could mate because I was running short on amber supplies, my park was destroyed, leaving the eggs. The eggs contained males and males only. When we didn't know that the eggs had survived the blast, they had hatched, meaning the population was going to rise wildly. But most of that population was made up of males. Plus the females were older, so they died quicker, and don't forget that in the blast that destroyed my park killed females only because at that time, I didn't have any males. Now when the males hatched, they didn't get the pacifying drug that lowered the strength of their hormones, so now they need to breed. Since most of the females were dead anyway, there was a trouble in finding a mate and the males needed to breed, so males went on terrible rampages, killing any other dinosaur in its way- male or female." Hammond explained  
"Yes, but aren't females larger and more aggressive than males?" asked Grant  
"Uh-huh, but males didn't care in their state of rage. Think of being so big and so mad that you'd kill anyone in your path because you couldn't find a mate." Hammond replied  
"So it's like being in a trance were all you do is roar and kill?" Ellie asked  
"Precisely. When the males were in their state of rage, they didn't kill to eat, they killed to kill. That is why Jameson died, because the Tyrannosaur that attacked him was a male, and very raged. When they were in this state of rage, they would kill other males too. The population of females decreased to zero and the population of males decreased about twenty five percent because the males were in a state of rage. To answer your question Dr. Grant, even a female twice the size of a male would cower to a sexually raged male. And that's that. There are only males on this island now, and they are killing each other rapidly." Hammond finished They all looked back to where the Rex was. The Tyrannosaur was staring at them. Like it was listening to their conversation. It stared for a moment, tilting its head. Nick couldn't move. He tried but he was petrified in fear. The others got to the ground and crawled, unseen to some better hidden bushes, whispering to Nick  
"Come on, Nick!" whispered Levine  
"Get over here!" whispered Thorne Nick stood up. Bad idea. He ran towards everyone in the bushes, but he wasn't fast enough. The Rex's jaws closed on his shirt and it carried him to the Apatosaur carcass. The Tyrannosaur once again, swung its head from side to side, trying to crush Nick's bones, even though it was just ripping Nick's shirt off. His shirt finally tore and Nick fell next to the Apatosaur carcass. He was disgusted and about to puke, but not disgusted enough that he wanted to die, so he ran into the carcass. The remaining skin on the dead animal blocked sunlight out. Nick ran with his hand over his nose and mouth into the darkest depths of the carcass.  
"Damn! It stinks in here!" Nick yelled to himself He sat down and waited until he thought it was safe to come out. Then the carcass kind of rolled. It rolled. Nick jumped to his feet.  
"Whoa!" Nick yelled as he flew into the side of the carcass Outside, the Tyrannosaur was hitting the carcass as hard as he could. The Tyrannosaur gave one big push, and who came flying out but Nick. He was sprawled out on the ground on his back, but still conscious. Nick turned over, panting and began to crawl as fast as he could out of the small clearing, and into the jungle. Watching him, the Tyrannosaur roared twice but didn't pursue. On the second roar Nick screamed. When the Rex heard him, he charged, roaring back.  
"My God!" Hammond said, "When Nick screamed, he accidentally communicated with the Rex!" Nick turned and looked to see where the Rex was, but he didn't have to look much. It was right behind him. Nick couldn't speak or move, he tried to scream but nothing came out. The Rex's huge jaws came down and scooped up Nick, but the jaws didn't clamp down. The Rex's motions were gentle, as if Nick were its offspring.  
"When Nick screamed. The Tyrannosaur thought it was a call for help or something." Levine said  
"Weird, but we have to get him back." Eddie said  
"I wouldn't." Hammond said "The Rex will now treat Nick like he is its son. If we come after him, we will look like predators trying to steal him. The Rex would kill us."  
"Right," Grant said "we best not tamper with him now. Consider that another casualty. For all we know the Rex is taking him somewhere else to kill him."  
  
Chapter 4: Raptor Nest  
  
Lewis Dodgson got into the driver's seat.  
"We're going to get a Raptor egg now." Dodgson said  
"What? With your crazy stunts, you'll kill us all!" protested Baselton  
"No, remember this?" said Dodgson coolly, holding up the gun-like tool. Baselton shot him a look. Dodgson accelerated. "Where is the Raptor nest?" Baselton asked "Howard, look at the map of the island." Dodgson ordered  
"Um. We're right. Here," said King pointing to a place on the map "so. We turn left. Now." Dodgson swerved to the left and stopped. He heard hissing. He and Baselton got out of the car and cautiously moved forward, into a small clearing. It was jam packed full of twelve Raptors. Dodgson raised the gun-like tool.  
"Just get the job done, George. Don't fail me here." Dodgson told Baselton  
"Yes sir." Baselton replied nervously Dodgson turned the dial immediately up three fourths, making a screaming pitch. The Raptors backed away.  
"Get the egg!" ordered Dodgson Baselton ran up to the nest, but never got his hands on an egg. One of the Raptors leaped into the air; a good thirteen feet.  
"No!" Baselton yelled, rolling out of the way when the Raptor hit the ground hard. Baselton got up and ran away from the car, cutting through the clearing. He couldn't see anything. It was all a blur. And then he felt a great weight on his back, causing him to fall. He rolled over, knocking the Raptor off. Baselton ran into some tall grass, hoping the Raptors wouldn't find him. What he didn't know is that there were another five Raptors in the tall grass with him, and they had already spotted him. All at once he saw the five jump up around him. He shut his eyes and awaited the worst and then he felt it; five Raptors landing on him  
"Help! Dodgson! Help me!" Baselton yelled, as more and more Raptors jumped on him. Then he felt searing pains down his back. He knew it was their middle toes. Those huge claws ripping into his flesh. Baselton opened his eyes because it stopped abruptly. He got up. There were no Raptors. Dodgson was taking an egg at the nest. He ran to the car and told King to secure the egg.  
"Where's George?" King asked  
"Dead. Raptors got him." Dodgson said flatly Dodgson gunned the engine and accelerated.  
"I don't know where we're going next. We're gonna go to a random nest now." Dodgson said Baselton ran back to the nest area. No Raptors. Where'd they go? Thought Baselton. Baselton touched his back where he felt that terrible pain. He looked at his hand; it was covered in blood.  
"I've got to get out of here," he told himself He walked into the tall grass again, back to where he was almost killed. The grass was trampled and a little bloody. He saw that the grass was trampled into paths made by the Raptors. Why had they run away? He followed one of the trails made by a Raptor. It led up to a little shack. Baselton slowly opened the door. Nothing.  
"Oh well." He said He turned and began walking back to the nest, but a Raptor jumped from the roof of the shack onto Baselton. In that instant Baselton knew why they left; a Tyrannosaur lumbered by just after the Raptor dragged Baselton into the shack. Baselton's back was being ripped apart while he could only scream and watch the Rex through the crack in the shack door. The Tyrannosaur had something in his mouth; a person. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Nick hung from the jaws of the Tyrannosaur now caring for him. He understood that his scream sounded like a call for help to the Tyrannosaur or something along those lines anyway. He felt himself being lowered to the ground. He was dropped into the Tyrannosaur's nest along with the other eggs. The Rex left. Nick was alone in a Tyrannosaur nest, scared yet calmed by the fact that this thing was caring for him. About fifteen minutes later, the Tyrannosaur came back, a hunk of meat in its mouth. You're kidding, thought Nick as the Rex dropped the meat in front of him. The Tyrannosaur nudged Nick towards the meat.  
"I ain't eatin' this daddy." Said Nick to the Tyrannosaur The Rex nudged him again. Nick rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the meat. It was pretty good. The Tyrannosaur obviously had things to do because he scooped Nick up again and began to walk into the jungle. After about thirty minutes, the Rex had stopped. Nick saw he was peering through some foliage. Hunting. Then Nick saw it; big, a light orange color, red stripe on its back, and had a crest on its head. Parasaurolophus. Before Nick could make out how many there were, the Tyrannosaur started moving. Nick hoped the Rex hadn't forgotten that he was in its mouth. It had. It charged at a Parasaurolophus and bit into its neck. Nick fell inside the Rex's mouth onto the Parasaurolophus' neck, where the Tyrannosaur's tooth impaled him. The tooth went through his back and out his chest. Nick screamed wildly as he was swallowed with a hunk of Parasaurolophus.  
  
Part II  
  
"Who would predict Dr. Grant would jump out of a moving vehicle? You see?  
Chaos at work,"-  
  
Ian Malcolm  
  
Chapter 5: Diego  
  
Diego ran, not daring to look back. The two Raptors pursued as fast as they could. Diego knew he had to find safety. And fast. He quickly climbed into a very tall tree just as a Raptor leapt into the air and clamped its jaws on his boot. The Raptor's teeth didn't penetrate the leather boots, but it still held tight. Diego broke off a tree branch and whacked the clinging Raptor with it.  
"Back! Get back!" yelled Diego, continually beating the Raptor's face with the branch. The Raptor snarled. Suddenly there was a loud noise and the Raptor began to foam at the mouth, its joints having sudden spasms. The Raptor at the base of the tree was flopping and foaming at the mouth too. The Raptor let go of Diego's boot and fell to the ground. There, along with the other Raptor, it flopped, rolled its eyes back, and died. Diego strained to look at the dead Raptors below. Darts. There were poison darts in their necks.  
"Mother of God." Diego said, hanging from the tree.  
"You can come down now, Diego." Said Hammond, emerging from the foliage  
"Ah, my good friend!" said Diego, dropping to the ground "so good to see you senior John."  
"Who shot the darts that saved me? Was it you senior Thorne?" asked Diego, noticing the gun in Thorne's hands.  
"Yeah, it was me." Thorne replied  
"Good aim senior, good aim." Said Diego Moving on now with Diego, they eventually came across a laboratory; burnt and covered with vines. They cautiously walked inside. They heard running and three scientists ran out from around the corner, each yelling. Following them were five raptors.  
"God damn it." Said Grant as they all turned and ran. The first Raptor leapt and landed just short of one of the scientists.  
"Finally! The exit!" yelled out one, just as he tripped over his own foot. The scientist was lying on his back afraid to move. A Raptor leapt up and landed on his chest. The scientist heaved a great breath of air, and began to suffocate from the dinosaur's weight. Then he saw the huge middle toe come down and rip open his stomach and abdomen. The Raptor turned around, still standing on the scientist and stuffed its snout into the man's wound. He heard a gunshot and the Raptor fell off, dead. The scientist slowly reached down towards his wound, not daring to look and felt something. It was long; about the thickness of a rope. And it was slimy. It was his intestines. When he realized it he gave one last scream and fear consumed him.  
  
* * *  
  
Lewis Dodgson was scared now, sweating. He was driving like a maniac, swerving from left to right until he hit a large boulder and the car went flying, landing upside down in the Tyrannosaur nest.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Wailed Howard King  
"No biggy, Howard. At least the Rex isn't present. Let's take this opportune moment to steal an egg and run. Yes, we'll run away and never come back. We'll learn to fly and we'll never grow up." Dodgson said  
"Lewis! You are going crazy on me!" King yelled, "George died! No problem! People die anyway!" Dodgson couldn't stop talking. He was trembling. He was going mad.  
"Relax!" roared Howard, whacking Dodgson in the face with the battery pack. Dodgson shut up. He suddenly returned to normal. His same old determined fearless self.  
"You have proven to be very strange, Lewis." Said King The two men got out of the overturned car, taking out the gun-like tool, the battery pack, and the box full of eggs. King ran up to the nest and grabbed an egg. He secured it in the box and then put the box down. They dropped their equipment and tried to turn the car over. Dodgson suddenly stopped. He picked all the equipment up and stuffed it in the car.  
"Get in the car, Howard." He ordered They heard a distant but not too distant roar. The two men scrambled into the car and stayed silent, just as a Tyrannosaur burst through the foliage, charging directly toward the car. The Rex's huge head came down and slammed the car, sending it flying.  
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed King Dodgson was silent, even sailing through the air in a land cruiser he was calm. The sudden halt sent Dodgson out the window, landing at the Rex's feet. He got up and ran. He felt as though he would fall and die but adrenaline kept him going. He didn't care if Howard King was dying right now or not. King was scared. He could hear the Tyrannosaur snorting, trying to smell him. He could feel its hot breath on his face. And he was clever. He realized the Rex's neck was lying on top of a tire. That must mean his loose skin on his neck was hanging there too, King thought. Howard King moved into the driver's seat. He turned the keys in the ignition and started the engine. The sudden noise made the Tyrannosaur bring his head closer. Perfect, thought King. Howard King slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Since the car was upside down, the wheels spun in the air, but caught on to the Tyrannosaurs loose neck skin. The Rex roared. It was blood curdling and loud, but King kept all his focus and force on the gas pedal. The Tyrannosaur swiftly jerked its head away and ripped off a good piece of its skin. The Rex lumbered back into the nest and roared. King watched it in the nest. Out of the foliage next to it, another Rex came out and forced its even bigger jaws around the first Rex's neck. There was a loud crack that silenced everything. The first Tyrannosaur fell, its neck broken severely. And the new Tyrannosaur was even bigger. Much bigger.  
  
* * *  
  
The Raptors had stopped chasing them. They must have stayed behind to devour the remains of the scientist, thought Hammond.  
"Mr. Hammond, good to see you." Said one of the scientists, panting, "my name is Alexander, but Alex is fine. My friend, Chris and I have been stranded on this island for a good eight weeks. We were dropped off on a boat and to retrieve some dinosaur eggs, but we never did get back to the boat. It is still docked up.somewhere."  
"Senior Alex, senior Chris, it is me! Diego!" yelled Diego, pushing aside Thorne and Levine.  
"God! I thought you were dead! You've been missing for six weeks!" exclaimed Chris  
"You didn't think two stupid Raptors could out run or out wit old Diego, did you senior?" Diego said, tapping his finger on his left temple.  
"I didn't doubt you for a second!" said Alex, lying  
"Excuse me, but I think we should keep moving." Said Malcolm They all kept silent as they ran away from the laboratory. Then Alex tripped over something dead. It was a baby Raptor. Levine examined it closely.  
"Uh-huh, hm. It has little bite marks in it. All over it. It must b- " Levine stopped himself. "Compy's." he said They heard chirping. Lots of chirping. Then they saw them; small, about the size of a chicken, a greenish-brown skin color, and chirping. Compsaugnothus. And there were about one hundred of them, surrounding the crew.  
"Run, run and don't look back. Don't come back for me, just run away as fast as you can." Ordered Alex "I'll occupy the Compsaugnothids. You guys just run" They ran and never looked back.  
"Don't worry about them, little butt holes. It's just you and me now." Alex said  
He ran up to one of the dinosaurs and punched it, sending it sailing into the air, but it quickly got back up and began to chitter. It was annoyed. The others began to chitter too.  
"Shut up!" Alex yelled He picked up a large rock and catapulted it at a cluster of compy's. He killed about fifteen in that cluster.  
"Heh, fifteen down, about eighty five to go." He said "Bring it on." And so the compy's brought it on with everything they had. They piled on Alex, ignoring his howls of pain and screams. Alex struggled under the sea of small dinosaurs, trying to throw things at them or throw them off. It was no use. The last thing Alex saw was a compy emerge out of the large green-brown swarm and bite a hunk out of his eye.  
* * *  
Chapter 6: To Court With the Monkey  
  
Lewis Dodgson kept running. He didn't dare look back, expecting to see a massive Tyrannosaur bearing down on him, prepared to attack. But nothing was chasing him. He looked back, but then hit something hard. He fell to the ground.  
"Augh." He whined Dodgson looked up to see Alan Grant and all of his friends. Hammond stepped up.  
"You business stealing piece of crap!" He yelled and socked Dodgson in the face.  
"Arrrg!" Dodgson yelled and fell back, out cold.  
"I say we toss him off the nearest cliff or something," suggested Grant  
"No, we're going to bring him to court. He will be tested for trying to steal my idea and business and for attempted murder. When he almost killed Sarah Harding, remember? On your expedition Levine, Thorne and Eddie?"  
"Uh-huh," they chorused  
"Good plan. To court with the monkey, then, to court with the monkey." Grant said  
An hour later, Dodgson awoke, surrounded by Hammond and his companions.  
"Get the frieken hell away from me!" He yelled at them. Alan Grant stepped forward and threw his fist into Dodgson's face with all his might. Dodgson lay back, once again out cold.  
"That one was because I despise the little cretin." Grant said "Stupid back stabbing piece of s-"  
"That's enough Alan." Said Hammond  
"Let's just find the boat and get the hell out of here!" Yelled Levine They picked Dodgson up and dragged him around the island until he awoke.. again.  
"I'm not going with you people." Declared Dodgson  
"Oh yes you are. We're taking you to court." Said Thorne  
"Court? Why? Did I do something wrong? Why?" Dodgson said, begging to sweat.  
"Don't worry, it'll be a couple days. Just know if you don't make it to court, it means we killed you." Eddie said, jokingly.  
"That's not funny." Dodgson said 


	6. To Court With the Monkey

Jurassic  
Park IV:  
Evolution  
  
  
Chapter 1: Horror Ride  
  
Dr. Alan Grant stood overlooking a newly discovered Tyrannosaur skeleton. This was the best day of his life and in fossil finding history. He and his team had successfully uncovered a full Tyrannosaur skeleton. Ellie Sattler took herself away from the find and went to stand with Grant.  
"Some find, huh?" She asked Dr. Grant shrugged "Yeah, I guess." He said casually even though he was lying. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by clicking his heels together and such, but he was very excited for such an incredible recovery of a full Tyrannosaur skeleton.  
"You remember the first time we met Hammond?" Ellie asked  
"I don't want to talk about it Ellie, we've been through this before." Grant said firmly  
"You and I both know it doesn't help us at all to remember those things. After all, I had therapy for three weeks, and no matter how many times I told my therapist that I had encountered dinosaurs, he just nod and write on his clip board that I was in need of a mental hospital." Grant stated  
"Fine, but there's somebody to see you. I think," Ellie said, staring into the distance at a man getting out of a truck, and waving to Alan Grant.  
"Oh God," Grant said "it can't be him," But Grant recognized him perfectly: White hair and beard, his staff with the amber on it, and his clean white suit; John Hammond.  
"Who is it, Alan?" Ellie asked curiously  
"It's." Grant's voice trailed "it's Hammond." Grant said flatly  
"I thought he was like, seventy five. Shouldn't he be dead now?" Grant didn't say anything as the old man held onto his hat, dodging paleontologists and rocks and bones and such, stumbling over to Grant.  
"Ah, good to see you again, Alan," Hammond said cheerfully  
"I have a purpose for coming here today, and that would be to ask you, Ellie, Malcolm, Eddie Carr, Dr. Thorne, and Richard Levine to come to the restaurant down the road. I think it's a Denny's or something,"  
"I'm sorry John, but we just recovered the find of the century here and we can't leave it for a minute," Grant said  
"No, no, I don't plan to take you on a horror ride again Alan," Hammond said, reassuringly  
"Well it wasn't intended to be a horror ride last time, now was it?" Alan said sharply  
"Forget the past, Alan, let's just move on," Hammond begged  
"Tonight at Denny's? Good, we'll be there, John," Ellie interjected  
"What the hell are you talking about Ellie? Are you crazy?" Alan complained  
"Oh, excellent, excellent," Hammond said, turning to his truck  
"He's and old man, Alan, humor him," Ellie said  
"When I get old, I don't plan to kill anybody with genetically cloned dinosaurs, Ellie," Alan said strictly  
"But I'll do it anyway," He said, his voice dragging Alan took out his cell phone and called up everyone.  
That night at Denny's the whole crew was there: Levine, Eddie, Thorne, Malcolm, Alan, Ellie, and Hammond.  
"Now," said Hammond "let me get right to the point. I want all of you to accompany me to Isla Nublar. When my dream was destroyed there, I had left something very important there."  
"What was it?" Levine asked  
"What I left were not precious fossils, notes or any of that, but I left dinosaurs." Hammond said firmly "WHAT?" Everyone chorused at once  
"Yes, dinosaurs. I left two of every species there: One male and one female, so that they could breed. I did that because I was very low on amber supplies, but now that they are breeding and my scientists aren't there to deny the hormone that can make these creatures male too instead of just female, there is a possibility that there are dinosaurs out there. And not just dinosaurs, but males too and aggressive ones at that. Plus, we had special darts to stabilize the aggressive dinosaurs, but males there have gotten stressed with the growing population. Their nests are being raided, their young are being eaten, and herbivores are dying out because there are far too many predators. Once the island is stuffed full of dinosaurs, they will find a way out of there. In fact, I believe there is a way back. My good friend, Diego. He is on that island. He has a large boat, big enough for eight brachiosaurus to fit into. If dinosaurs were to accidentally stumble onto that ship when Diego leaves to come here to the mainland, those dinosaurs could be let loose on all of us. We have to save Diego, and kill those dinosaurs." Hammond explained  
"Why don't we get some helicopters to do the job, like last time?" asked Ellie  
"Because the helicopters obviously didn't finish their job last time, or else no dinosaurs would remain on that island." Hammond said "and last time I spoke to the men who came and rescued us, they were ticked off, and promised me they'd never be around for me again." Hammond said  
"It is plainly up to us, now," Hammond finished There was silence until Thorne spoke up.  
"Dodgson. What about Dodgson? For all we know, he's probably taking advantage of this now and stealing eggs during all this overpopulation confusion!"  
"My God, I forgot about that back stabbing fool!" Levine said "we must leave for Isla Nublar immediately!" He yelled  
The group dashed from each of their houses to the other, collecting food water, books, weapons, and anything else they might need. Even Grant was into it.  
"You can bet we won't get there by helicopter, so I bought an airplane when I had to sell my fossils." Hammond pointed out "it's in my back yard. I had so much money I bought a manor, an airplane, a-" Hammond was cut off  
"We don't have time for a history lesson, John," warned Alan "let's just get that plane,"  
After driving to Hammond's manor and stepping into his plane, everyone slouched in their chairs to enjoy the view. Two pilots that nobody except Hammond knew were taking them to Isla Nublar.  
After a good twelve hours, the plane was ready to land.  
"Finally, we're here!" Grant exclaimed with a yawn  
"Yes, and so is Dodgson," Hammond said grimly "and he's just arriving too"  
  
Chapter 2: Dodgson  
  
"God damn it! It's about damn time!" Dodgson said, unloading his boat.  
"I know what you mean, boss," chorused Howard King and George Baselton, Dodgson's partners in crime. Eventually, the men were finished taking out their land cruiser and their various other equipment. Dodgson took out a gun shaped tool. There was a dial on the side to make a high- pitched sound higher or lower. If Dodgson pointed this tool at a dinosaur when he had it at a really high pitched sound, he could make the dinosaurs back away, giving Baselton time to get some eggs. All Dodgson had to do is hold the thing up while King sat in the car, holding the battery box that was attached by cord to the gun shaped tool. Simple enough for me, thought Dodgson.  
"So, let's go get some dinosaurs, boys! What do ya say?" Dodgson said enthusiastically  
"Let's do this boss!" yelled King in response, as they all climbed into the car and drove into the jungle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Preparing to land, sir!" said one of the pilots, yelling above the now roaring engines  
"Take us down," replied Hammond as the group came down towards the last remaining landing strip on the island. Before the pilot or co-pilot could make a move though, the plane was already crashing through the foliage, as leaves smacked the sides of the plane. Levine stood up.  
"Are you trying to kill us?" He yelled to the pilots  
"No! It was an unintentional blowout in our left propeller!" The pilot yelled back As soon as all the chaos had started, it came to a crashing end. The plane's left wing hit a tree trunk and broke off, but the plane kept going, sinking deeper into the jungle, next to the middle of the trees, until they hit a tree hard. The sudden jolting stop sent the co-pilot out the windshield and into the jungle below.  
"No! Jameson!" Yelled the pilot to the unseen Jameson Tears filled the pilot's eyes as he reached out the broken windshield.  
"No." He whispered Around the pilot, everyone was silent, mourning for Jameson, probably sprawled on the jungle floor, dead. Suddenly there was a rustling sound.  
"What was that? Jameson? Is that you?" said the pilot  
"Augh." said Jameson as he crawled up the nose of the plane  
"You're alive! Jameson! You're ali-" There was a sudden roar and a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage behind Jameson, who was now screaming as he scrambled to get back into the plane. It was too late. The Tyrannosaur's jaws closed around Jameson's waist, his legs kicking inside the dinosaur's mouth. The Tyrannosaur swung its head from side to side, probably to crush his bones. Jameson was swaying lifelessly from the Rex's jaws as the dinosaur lumbered back into the foliage, pleased with its new prize.  
"Oh Jesus, he ate Jameson." The pilot's voice trailed  
"Don't worry Nick," Hammond said putting a hand on the pilot's shoulder "you won't end up that way,"  
  
* * *  
  
Dodgson blared the radio in the land cruiser.  
"Don't you think that is a bad idea, boss?" yelled Baselton over the radio Dodgson shut the radio off.  
"Ah, I guess," He replied Dodgson jolted to a stop at the first nest. It was a Parasaurolophus nest. Dodgson plugged the cord into the battery pack and the other end into the gun-like tool. He shoved the battery pack into Howard King's hands as he and Baselton moved forward  
"Should we be scared of these things, boss?" Asked Baselton nervously  
"You're kidding, right? These animals are stupid, they aren't carnivores, and this baby right here 'ill scare 'em to hell." Dodgson said, patting the gun-like tool on the side Dodgson and Baselton entered the nest. All the Parasaurolophus quickly snapped their heads up to look at the intruders.  
"Don't worry about them, George." Dodgson said, reassuringly Dodgson raised the gun-like tool and twisted the dial up half way. An ear- splitting high-pitched sound rang out all over the clearing where the nest was. The Parasaurolophus could stand the sound no longer. They backed to the edge of the clearing, very agitated, but not coming forward.  
"Get the egg already, damn it!" Dodgson yelled  
"Yeah, I'm on it," Baselton said, trembling George Baselton ran up to one of the nests and hoisted up one of the large eggs. Dodgson backed away with Baselton at his side, but Dodgson kept the sound going until he left the clearing. He turned it off and ran to the car with Baselton. At the car, Baselton secured the egg inside a black metal box, the inside ready for three more eggs. The inside of the box had Styrofoam to protect the eggs. Baselton closed it and slouched against his seat.  
"Where to next, boss?" King asked, very excited  
"Next? Oh, yes. Next we go to the Apatosaurs," said Dodgson, smiling  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn! Dodgson is here! And by the looks of it he took an egg from the parasaur what's-their-face!" Thorne yelled, turning purple with rage  
"Parasaurolophus, Doc., Parasaurolophus." Pointed out Levine  
"Ah, who gives a damn?" Thorne snapped  
"Shut up! Both of you!" yelled Grant, pushing them away from each other.  
"I think we better find you're friend Diego before they kill each other or before the dinosaurs kill us," Ellie pointed out calmly to Hammond Hammond nodded and took himself away from Nick, no paralyzed with fear.  
"I think we should too, Ellie. All right! Salvage any food, water, weapons, or any thing else we might need along the way! We need at least one compass, that's for sure." Hammond ordered Nobody wasted time. They could only manage to salvage eight water bottles, nine sandwiches, and one Lindstradt rifle; filled with ten poison darts. Hammond handed a water bottle, and a sandwich to everybody, and gave the rifle to Thorne.  
"Ok, we have to go north to the 'north shore'. That's where Diego is docked at the moment. Let's move out." Hammond ordered Out of the tree beside them though, a total of about thirteen little green dinosaurs-about the size of a chicken-hopped into the plane.  
"What the hell are those?" asked Eddie  
"Procompsaugnothids," said Levine "they're carnivores, they eat meat. Stay away from them. Throw something at them or kick them. It's your only chance." Levine continued nervously  
"Kick 'em? Sure." Thorne said flatly and he ran up to the nearest Compsaugnothus and kicked it, sending it flying through the windshield, hitting the jungle floor, dead.  
"That was fun" Thorne said as he turned to all the other compy's and smiled. Thorne kicked them all over the plane, and others joined too, hoping they'd survive the trip ahead. At least kicking innocent dinosaurs cheered them up. Over a matter of about fifteen minutes, the compy's were sprawled on the floor of the plane, dead.  
"I think we'd better get going." Said Hammond, panting  
"I'll go first." Said Eddie as he climbed out of the plane and into a tree, preparing to climb down. Happiness for Eddie didn't last long-about eight teen compy's jumped out of nowhere onto Eddies back, and bit him.  
"Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" Eddie howled More and more compy's came and attacked, biting him everywhere. Eddie reached back and grabbed a compy and hurtled it through the air, as he did with about eight more before he fell.  
"Help me! Help! Help!" Eddie screamed as he fell down. His screams faded. All they could hear were chewing and rustling noises.  
"Why don't we help someone in danger?" roared Thorne "I can't believe we all just stood there while Jameson and Eddie died!" Thorne was turning purple again.  
"We couldn't do anything anyway, Thorne." Hammond pointed out, speaking slowly, and looking mournful. The crew tried to see Eddie, but there was no sign of him.  
"This trip better be worth it old man," said Thorne to Hammond  
  
Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus  
  
Finally, Dodgson and his crew reached the Apatosaur nest. There were only about three of them, though.  
"Only three of 'em guarding the nest? At least this will be easy," Dodgson said, shrugging He raised the gun-like tool and turned the dial halfway. The Apatosaurs didn't move.  
"To hell with it!" yelled Dodgson, and he turned the dial to three fourths. The ear-splitting whine made the dinosaurs abandon their nest instead of just back off.  
"This one's mine!" yelled Baselton as he ran up to one of the eggs and used all his might to hoist it up. Then he and Dodgson dashed back to the car to secure the egg and move on.  
  
* * *  
  
The crew made it to the bottom of the tree without any dinosaur problems. When they got to the bottom though, they saw Eddie, a large gash in his arm, but still alive and beating the living daylights out of the compy's with a piece of scrap metal from the plane. There was no chance for a single Compsaugnothus there now that Thorne had arrived at the bottom.  
"I'm hurt pretty badly. Do you guys have anything that can stop the bleeding?" Eddie said  
"Yeah, hold on." Said Thorne as he tore off a strip of his shirt and tied it around Eddie's wound.  
"That should stop the bleeding until we can find some real medical supplies, if there are any on this godforsaken island." Said Thorne  
"All right, let's move." Ordered Hammond They all trudged through the jungle for a good hour until Grant spoke up.  
"Do you hear that?" he whispered  
"It's that. Tearing noise, right?" Levine whispered  
"Uh-huh." Whispered Grant in reply. They moved cautiously forward, dodging roots until they pushed aside some bushes to reveal a dead Apatosaur, the flesh on its ribs and part of its long neck ripped off.. But by what?  
"Wow! What animal could have taken something this big down on its own?" Levine wondered aloud.  
"How do you know something took the Apatosaur down on its own?" asked Thorne  
"Well if you look at the bite mark in the rib bones and then look at the one in the neck bones, I would estimate they're about the same size." Levine concluded  
"So by the looks of it, whatever killed did it in two bites! Amazing!" said Malcolm  
"I almost forgot you were here, Malcolm!" Hammond said "my bad." Just as Hammond finished, a huge Tyrannosaur emerged from the foliage, roared, and charged its open jaws right into the Apatosaur carcass, taking out a hunk of flesh. The crew hid themselves in the bushes nearby as quick as they could.  
"It's so big, it must be a female." Concluded Levine  
"Wrong. All the females died years ago. About four years after my park was destroyed, I was informed I left dinosaur eggs there. Now, when my park was operational, my scientists used special injections on the eggs to deny the hormone that makes them male, and used chemicals that lowered the strength of the female's hormones, so they wont have the urge to breed. Since there were no males in the park, we had to do that or else the females would go on rampages because they were looking for a mate. That is how all the females are. Now, when I got eggs and bred males just until they could mate because I was running short on amber supplies, my park was destroyed, leaving the eggs. The eggs contained males and males only. When we didn't know that the eggs had survived the blast, they had hatched, meaning the population was going to rise wildly. But most of that population was made up of males. Plus the females were older, so they died quicker, and don't forget that in the blast that destroyed my park killed females only because at that time, I didn't have any males. Now when the males hatched, they didn't get the pacifying drug that lowered the strength of their hormones, so now they need to breed. Since most of the females were dead anyway, there was a trouble in finding a mate and the males needed to breed, so males went on terrible rampages, killing any other dinosaur in its way- male or female." Hammond explained  
"Yes, but aren't females larger and more aggressive than males?" asked Grant  
"Uh-huh, but males didn't care in their state of rage. Think of being so big and so mad that you'd kill anyone in your path because you couldn't find a mate." Hammond replied  
"So it's like being in a trance were all you do is roar and kill even if you're killing a possible mate?" Ellie asked  
"Precisely. When the males were in their state of rage, they didn't kill to eat, they killed to kill. That is why Jameson died, because the Tyrannosaur that attacked him was a male, and very raged. When they were in this state of rage, they would kill other males too. The population of females decreased to zero and the population of males decreased about twenty five percent because the males were in a state of rage. To answer your question Dr. Grant, even a female twice the size of a male would cower to a sexually raged male. And that's that. There are only males on this island now, and they are killing each other rapidly." Hammond finished They all looked back to where the Rex was. The Tyrannosaur was staring at them. Like it was listening to their conversation. It stared for a moment, tilting its head. Nick couldn't move. He tried but he was petrified in fear. The others got to the ground and crawled, unseen to some better hidden bushes, whispering to Nick  
"Come on, Nick!" whispered Levine  
"Get over here!" whispered Thorne Nick stood up. Bad idea. He ran towards everyone in the bushes, but he wasn't fast enough. The Rex's jaws closed on his shirt and it carried him to the Apatosaur carcass. The Tyrannosaur once again, swung its head from side to side, trying to crush Nick's bones, even though it was just ripping Nick's shirt off. His shirt finally tore and Nick fell next to the Apatosaur carcass. He was disgusted and about to puke, but not disgusted enough that he wanted to die, so he ran into the carcass. The remaining skin on the dead animal blocked sunlight out. Nick ran with his hand over his nose and mouth into the darkest depths of the carcass.  
"Damn! It stinks in here!" Nick yelled to himself, as he finally let out a steady stream of vomit. He sat down and waited until he thought it was safe to come out. Then the carcass kind of rolled. So it rolled, big deal, thought Nick. Wait. It rolled. Nick jumped to his feet.  
"Whoa!" Nick yelled as he flew into the side of the carcass and into the pool of vomit. Outside, the Tyrannosaur was hitting the carcass as hard as he could. The Tyrannosaur gave one big push, and who came flying out but Nick. He was sprawled out on the ground on his back, but still conscious. Nick turned over, panting and began to crawl as fast as he could out of the small clearing, and into the jungle. Watching him, the Tyrannosaur roared twice but didn't pursue. On the second roar Nick screamed. When the Rex heard him, he charged, roaring back.  
"My God!" Hammond said, "When Nick screamed, he accidentally communicated with the Rex!" Nick turned and looked to see where the Rex was, but he didn't have to look much. It was right behind him. Nick couldn't speak or move, he tried to scream but nothing came out. The Rex's huge jaws came down and scooped up Nick, but the jaws didn't clamp down. The Rex's motions were gentle, as if Nick were its offspring.  
"When Nick screamed. The Tyrannosaur thought it was a call for help or something." Levine said  
"Weird, but we have to get him back." Eddie said  
"I wouldn't." Hammond said "The Rex will now treat Nick like he is its son. If we come after him, we will look like predators trying to steal him. The Rex would kill us."  
"Right," Grant said "we best not tamper with him now. Consider that another casualty. For all we know the Rex is taking him somewhere else to kill him."  
  
Chapter 4: Raptor Nest  
  
Lewis Dodgson got into the driver's seat.  
"We're going to get a Raptor egg now." Dodgson said  
"What? With your crazy stunts, you'll kill us all!" protested Baselton  
"No, remember this?" said Dodgson coolly, holding up the gun-like tool. Baselton shot him a look. Dodgson accelerated. "Where is the Raptor nest?" Baselton asked "Howard, look at the map of the island." Dodgson ordered  
"Um. We're right. Here," said King pointing to a place on the map "so. We turn left. Now." Dodgson swerved to the left and stopped. He heard hissing. He and Baselton got out of the car and cautiously moved forward, into a small clearing. It was jam packed full of twelve Raptors. Dodgson raised the gun-like tool.  
"Just get the job done, George. Don't fail me here." Dodgson told Baselton  
"Yes sir." Baselton replied nervously Dodgson turned the dial immediately up three fourths, making a screaming pitch. The Raptors backed away.  
"Get the egg!" ordered Dodgson Baselton ran up to the nest, but never got his hands on an egg. One of the Raptors leaped into the air; a good thirteen feet.  
"No!" Baselton yelled, rolling out of the way when the Raptor hit the ground hard. Baselton got up and ran away from the car, cutting through the clearing. He couldn't see anything. It was all a blur. And then he felt a great weight on his back, causing him to fall. He rolled over, knocking the Raptor off. Baselton ran into some tall grass, hoping the Raptors wouldn't find him. What he didn't know is that there were another five Raptors in the tall grass with him, and they had already spotted him. All at once he saw the five jump up around him. He shut his eyes and awaited the worst and then he felt it; five Raptors landing on him  
"Help! Dodgson! Help me!" Baselton yelled, as more and more Raptors jumped on him. Then he felt searing pains down his back. He knew it was their middle toes. Those huge claws ripping into his flesh. Baselton opened his eyes because it stopped abruptly. He got up. There were no Raptors. Dodgson was taking an egg at the nest. He ran to the car and told King to secure the egg.  
"Where's George?" King asked  
"Dead. Raptors got him." Dodgson said flatly Dodgson gunned the engine and accelerated.  
"I don't know where we're going next. We're gonna go to a random nest now." Dodgson said Baselton ran back to the nest area. No Raptors. Where'd they go? Thought Baselton. Baselton touched his back where he felt that terrible pain. He looked at his hand; it was covered in blood.  
"I've got to get out of here," he told himself He walked into the tall grass again, back to where he was almost killed. The grass was trampled and a little bloody. He saw that the grass was trampled into paths made by the Raptors. Why had they run away? He followed one of the trails made by a Raptor. It led up to a little shack. Baselton slowly opened the door. Nothing.  
"Oh well." He said He turned and began walking back to the nest, but a Raptor jumped from the roof of the shack onto Baselton. In that instant Baselton knew why they left; a Tyrannosaur lumbered by just after the Raptor dragged Baselton into the shack. Baselton's back was being ripped apart while he could only scream and watch the Rex through the crack in the shack door. The Tyrannosaur had something in his mouth; a person. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Nick hung from the jaws of the Tyrannosaur now caring for him. He understood that his scream sounded like a call for help to the Tyrannosaur or something along those lines anyway. He felt himself being lowered to the ground. He was dropped into the Tyrannosaur's nest along with the other eggs. The Rex left. Nick was alone in a Tyrannosaur nest, scared yet calmed by the fact that this thing was caring for him. About fifteen minutes later, the Tyrannosaur came back, a hunk of meat in its mouth. You're kidding, thought Nick as the Rex dropped the meat in front of him. The Tyrannosaur nudged Nick towards the meat.  
"I ain't eatin' this daddy." Said Nick to the Tyrannosaur The Rex nudged him again. Nick rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the meat. It was pretty good. The Tyrannosaur obviously had things to do because he scooped Nick up again and began to walk into the jungle. After about thirty minutes, the Rex had stopped. Nick saw he was peering through some foliage. Hunting. Then Nick saw it; big, a light orange color, red stripe on its back, and had a crest on its head. Parasaurolophus. Before Nick could make out how many there were, the Tyrannosaur started moving. Nick hoped the Rex hadn't forgotten that he was in its mouth. It had. It charged at a Parasaurolophus and bit into its neck. Nick fell inside the Rex's mouth onto the Parasaurolophus' neck, where the Tyrannosaur's tooth impaled him. The tooth went through his back and out his chest. Nick screamed wildly as he was swallowed with a hunk of Parasaurolophus.  
  
Part II  
  
"Who would predict Dr. Grant would jump out of a moving vehicle? You see?  
Chaos at work,"-  
  
Ian Malcolm  
  
Chapter 5: Diego  
  
Diego ran, not daring to look back. The two Raptors pursued as fast as they could. Diego knew he had to find safety. And fast. He quickly climbed into a very tall tree just as a Raptor leapt into the air and clamped its jaws on his boot. The Raptor's teeth didn't penetrate the leather boots, but it still held tight. Diego broke off a tree branch and whacked the clinging Raptor with it.  
"Back! Get back!" yelled Diego yelled in Spanish, continually beating the Raptor's face with the branch. The Raptor snarled. Suddenly there was a loud noise and the Raptor began to foam at the mouth, its joints having sudden spasms. The Raptor at the base of the tree was flopping and foaming at the mouth too. The Raptor let go of Diego's boot and fell to the ground. There, along with the other Raptor, it flopped, rolled its eyes back, and died. Diego strained to look at the dead Raptors below. Darts. There were poison darts in their necks.  
"Mother of God." Diego said, hanging from the tree.  
"You can come down now, Diego." Said Hammond, emerging from the foliage  
"Ah, my good friend!" said Diego, dropping to the ground "so good to see you senor John."  
"Who shot the darts that saved me? Was it you senior Thorne?" asked Diego, noticing the gun in Thorne's hands.  
"Yeah, it was me." Thorne replied  
"Good aim senor, good aim." Said Diego  
"Yeah.Right." Moving on now with Diego, they eventually came across a laboratory; burnt and covered with vines. They cautiously walked inside. They heard running and three scientists ran out from around the corner, each yelling. Following them were five raptors.  
"God damn it." Said Grant as they all turned and ran. The first Raptor leapt and landed just short of one of the scientists.  
"Finally! The exit!" yelled out one, just as he tripped over his own foot. The scientist was lying on his back afraid to move. A Raptor leapt up and landed on his chest. The scientist heaved a great breath of air, and began to suffocate from the dinosaur's weight. Then he saw the huge middle toe come down and rip open his stomach and abdomen. The Raptor turned around, still standing on the scientist and stuffed its snout into the man's wound. He heard a gunshot and the Raptor fell off, dead. The scientist slowly reached down towards his wound, not daring to look and felt something. It was long; about the thickness of a rope. And it was slimy. It was his intestines. When he realized it he gave one last scream and fear consumed him.  
  
* * *  
  
Lewis Dodgson was scared now, sweating. He was driving like a maniac, swerving from left to right until he hit a large boulder and the car went flying, landing upside down in the Tyrannosaur nest.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Wailed Howard King  
"No biggy, Howard. At least the Rex isn't present. Let's take this opportune moment to steal an egg and run. Yes, we'll run away and never come back. We'll learn to fly and we'll never grow up." Dodgson said  
"Lewis! You are going crazy on me!" King yelled, "George died! No problem! People die anyway!" Dodgson couldn't stop talking. He was trembling. He was going mad.  
"Relax!" roared Howard, whacking Dodgson in the face with the battery pack. Dodgson shut up. He suddenly returned to normal. His same old determined fearless self.  
"You have proven to be very strange, Lew." Said King The two men got out of the overturned car, taking out the gun-like tool, the battery pack, and the box full of eggs. King ran up to the nest and grabbed an egg. He secured it in the box and then put the box down. They dropped their equipment and tried to turn the car over. Dodgson suddenly stopped. He picked all the equipment up and stuffed it in the car.  
"Get in the car, Howard." He ordered They heard a distant but not too distant roar. The two men scrambled into the car and stayed silent, just as a Tyrannosaur burst through the foliage, charging directly toward the car. The Rex's huge head came down and slammed the car, sending it flying.  
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed King Dodgson was silent, even sailing through the air in a land cruiser he was calm. The sudden halt sent Dodgson out the window, landing at the Rex's feet. He got up and ran. He felt as though he would fall and die but adrenaline kept him going. He didn't care if Howard King was dying right now or not. King was scared. He could hear the Tyrannosaur snorting, trying to smell him. He could feel its hot breath on his face. And he was clever. He realized the Rex's neck was lying on top of a tire. That must mean his loose skin on his neck was hanging there too, King thought. Howard King moved into the driver's seat. He turned the keys in the ignition and started the engine. The sudden noise made the Tyrannosaur bring his head closer. Perfect, thought King. Howard King slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Since the car was upside down, the wheels spun in the air, but caught on to the Tyrannosaurs loose neck skin. The Rex roared. It was blood curdling and loud, but King kept all his focus and force on the gas pedal. The Tyrannosaur swiftly jerked its head away and ripped off a good piece of its skin. The Rex lumbered back into the nest and roared. King watched it in the nest. Out of the foliage next to it, another Rex came out and forced its even bigger jaws around the first Rex's neck. There was a loud crack that silenced everything. The first Tyrannosaur fell, its neck broken severely. And the new Tyrannosaur was even bigger. Much bigger.  
  
* * *  
  
The Raptors had stopped chasing them. They must have stayed behind to devour the remains of the scientist, thought Hammond.  
"Mr. Hammond, good to see you." Said one of the scientists, panting, "my name is Alexander, but Alex is fine. My friend, Chris and I have been stranded on this island for a good eight weeks. We were dropped off on a boat and to retrieve some dinosaur eggs, but we never did get back to the boat. It is still docked up.somewhere."  
"Senor Alex, senor Chris, it is me! Diego!" yelled Diego, pushing aside Thorne and Levine.  
"God! I thought you were dead! You've been missing for six weeks!" exclaimed Chris  
"You didn't think two stupid Raptors could out run or out wit old Diego, did you senior?" Diego said, tapping his finger on his left temple.  
"I didn't doubt you for a second!" said Alex, lying  
"Excuse me, but I think we should keep moving." Said Malcolm They all kept silent as they ran away from the laboratory. Then Alex tripped over something dead. It was a baby Raptor. Levine examined it closely.  
"Uh-huh, hm. It has little bite marks in it. All over it. It must b- " Levine stopped himself. "Compy's." he said They heard chirping. Lots of chirping. Then they saw them; small, about the size of a chicken, a greenish-brown skin color, and chirping. Compsaugnothus. And there were about one hundred of them, surrounding the crew.  
"Run, run and don't look back. Don't come back for me, just run away as fast as you can." Ordered Alex "I'll occupy the Compsaugnothids. You guys just run" They ran and never looked back.  
"Don't worry about them, little butt holes. It's just you and me now." Alex said  
He ran up to one of the dinosaurs and punched it, sending it sailing into the air, but it quickly got back up and began to chitter. It was annoyed. The others began to chitter too.  
"Shut up!" Alex yelled He picked up a large rock and catapulted it at a cluster of compy's. He crushed and killed about fifteen in that cluster.  
"Heh, fifteen down, about eighty five to go." He said "Bring it on." And so the compy's brought it on with everything they had. They piled on Alex, ignoring his howls of pain and screams. Alex struggled under the sea of small dinosaurs, trying to throw things at them or throw them off. It was no use. The last thing Alex saw was a compy emerge out of the large green-brown swarm and snap at his nose. Alex pulled a large branch off the ground and whacked them. He didn't know if he'd survive.  
* * *  
Chapter 6: To Court With the Monkey  
  
Lewis Dodgson kept running. He didn't dare look back, expecting to see a massive Tyrannosaur bearing down on him, prepared to attack. But nothing was chasing him. He looked back, but then hit something hard. He fell to the ground.  
"Augh." He whined Dodgson looked up to see Alan Grant and all of his friends. Hammond stepped up.  
"You business stealing piece of crap!" He yelled and socked Dodgson in the face.  
"Arrrg!" Dodgson yelled and fell back, out cold.  
"I say we toss him off the nearest cliff or something," suggested Grant  
"No, we're going to bring him to court. He will be tested for trying to steal my idea and business and for attempted murder. When he almost killed Sarah Harding, remember? On your expedition Levine, Thorne and Eddie?"  
"Uh-huh," they chorused  
"Good plan. To court with the monkey, then, to court with the monkey." Grant said  
An hour later, Dodgson awoke, surrounded by Hammond and his companions.  
"Get the frieken hell away from me!" He yelled at them. Alan Grant stepped forward and threw his fist into Dodgson's face with all his might. Dodgson lay back, once again out cold.  
"That one was because I despise the little cretin." Grant said "Stupid back stabbing piece of s-"  
"That's enough Alan." Said Hammond  
"Let's just find the boat and get the hell out of here!" Yelled Levine They picked Dodgson up and dragged him around the island until he awoke.. again.  
"I'm not going with you people." Declared Dodgson  
"Oh yes you are. We're taking you to court." Said Thorne  
"Court? Why? Did I do something wrong? Why?" Dodgson said, begging to sweat.  
"Don't worry, it'll be a couple days. Just know if you don't make it to court, it means we killed you." Eddie said, jokingly.  
"That's not funny." Dodgson said  
  
* * *  
  
Alex, now surrounded by dead compys began to crawl into a small clearing and curled up into a ball and started to rock back and forth, humming weakly to himself. Suddenly a small Triceratops came into view from the nearby bushes. Alex relaxed. It hadn't grown horns yet. It was just a baby.  
"Well hello little fellow." Alex said to it The baby squeaked a bit.  
"I bet you're here because you wandered from your herd. You got hungry." Alex stared at the back of the baby animal and said, "No.you got attacked." Alex stared at the huge bite mark in the animals back.  
"You poor animal." Alex said  
"I can handle taking care of you.for the time being anyway." The little Triceratops huddled up next to Alex. It squeaked some more and then fell asleep.  
"That's nice.and it gives me time to study your unfortunate injury." Alex turned a little so he could get a better view of the bite mark. It was huge. Alex stuck his finger in one of the holes where a tooth had dug into the animal's back. A rex. The baby had been attacked by the Tyrannosaur.  
"Wow.how'd you survive?" Alex wondered aloud The baby suddenly awoke abruptly. It got straight up and sniffed the air. It squealed loudly and ran off to the left into the foliage.  
"What the-" Alex was cut off as a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex burst through the foliage, passing Alex to chase down the baby Triceratops. The head disappeared into the foliage in an instant seeing as the Rex was so big and the clearing was so small. He listened hard, frozen with fear. He heard it; the gurgling noise, a large squeak, a roar, and then ripping sounds. The Rex got the baby.  
"God damn. GOD DAMMIT!" Alex yelled. The Rex's head snapped up. Alex stood up and ran. He ran right back to the Laboratory. He kept running until he could run no longer, so he stopped and walked into one of the old and vine-infested offices. He shut and locked the door behind him. Alex saw a closet marked: 'WEAPON STORAGE'. Alex grinned. He ran to it and thrust open the doors, revealing five black, metal rifles. Alex took each of them apart and cleaned them thoroughly. He looked back in the storage closet for ammunition. He found a lot of it. They were shotgun shells. Those weren't rifles.they were shotguns! Excellent! Thought Alex. He was grinning as he fastened the four other shotguns to his belt. He stuck the ammo in a nearby backpack, slung the pack around his shoulders and loaded the shotgun in his hands. He was ready. He stepped outside the office and into the hall, where he heard snarling. He had forgotten about the Raptors that had chased him out in the first place. He saw a Raptor, straight ahead, watching him.  
"What an idiot. I can see you perfectly." Alex said begging to aim. That's when the attack happened. The other four Raptors came from the sides, slashing and snarling. Alex screamed, but was controlled enough to fire. And so he did. He fired shots wildly, hitting the Raptors every time. When those four Raptors were dead and filled with shotgun ammunition, Alex looked back to where he had seen the first Raptor. It was gone.  
"Oh frik." Alex said. He ran. He ran right through the halls, hearing the snarling all around him. He ran into a destroyed shed-like room and shut the door behind him.  
"Phew." Alex said, letting out a breath of air. But he still heard snarling and hissing.  
"I hate these God damn things." He said and pushed off from the wall running into a cluster of pipes and tubes.  
"I think I'm safe in here." He said to himself. Wrong. He felt something hot dripping on his shoulder from above. He slowly looked up to see a Raptor standing on the pipes just above his head, drool dripping from its jaws. 


End file.
